The Moon Hunter
by TitansLegion
Summary: Ichigo is one of the last Hunters of his clan. But before he can become a true Hunter he must first pass Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'd by SunaT.U

* * *

"GOOD MORNIIING ICHIGOOOOOO!" yelled Isshin followed by a loud crash and glass breaking.

"Dammit old man, you broke my window!"

Ichigo Shiba is a seventeen year old teenager, standing at 5'11'' and weighing roughly 66kg. His most notable feature however was his natural bright orange hair that has named him a delinquent.

Today was a special day for Ichigo. Today was the day Ichigo set out for Beacon Academy.

Ichigo knew from a young age that he was meant to hunt Grimm. His instinct demanded it. So he asked his father if he would train him, Isshin had no problem training him until he was old enough to join Signal Academy. And here he was, years later, with battle instinct beat into him as well as reflexes. Ichigo graduated at the top of his class along with another student as being the two of the best battle tacticians to have ever graduated Signal.

Ichigo looked at the clock to see he still had 2 hours before the ship left for Beacon. He sighed and got dressed in black pants and a dark blue singlet and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Ichigo," chirped Yuzu as she set down a plate for Ichigo.

Ichigo just gave a 'morning' and sat down and ate his food.

"Did the old man fall out the window? I heard it smash," asked Karin as she continued to look at the TV.

"Of course he did. Luckily that will be the last wake up call from him until I finish Beacon," replied Ichigo as Yuzu put more food out for him to eat.

"What about your friends? Are they going with you?" asked Yuzu as she sat down to eat.

"Uyru found a way to somehow force his dad into training him and Chad."

"Didn't Chad get into Beacon?" asked Karin.

"He could have, but he said it would be better being trained directly from a hunter than going to a school for it."

"Then why don't you get trained by him? It'll be better than going so far away," said Karin as Yuzu put more rice in her bowl.

"I would but I don't think I could deal with Uyru's comments," replied Ichigo. "Besides, I'm 'Isshin Shiba's son'," Ichigo said using air quotes on 'Isshin Shiba's son'. "Can't blame him. If I were in his position, I'd say no too."

"He's just upset that I'm a better hunter than him," said Isshin as he appeared out of nowhere. "He was always jealous of me," he then sat to eat the food Yuzu put down.

"I can't see how anyone could be jealous of you. You're an idiot," said Ichigo as he finished his food. "I'm going to get ready."

Ichigo walked up the stairs and into his room. He had packed all his clothes the day before except for what he planned on wearing. He learned after the third training session with Isshin that it's easier to wear form fitting clothes. More than once did Isshin use that to his advantage when Ichigo had a loose jacket on and Isshin grabbed it.

But now Ichigo knew better. His combat clothes now consisted of what he was wearing: dark blue armour plates on his forearms, including the back of his hands, shins which held the emblem that was the cross guard of his sword, and black boots as well as black gloves.

When it came to equipment, Ichigo made the simplest of weapons become as deadly as any modified and changeable weapon. His sword, which he forged with the help of his father, was his main weapon of choice and the only weapon to withstand the use of his semblance since any other sword would just break. The sword was a daito, the blade and the sheath were completely black in colour, the cross guard had four prongs bent out and had a small chain at the end and was attached to his hip by a red sash.

Ichigo spent the next hour checking over all his equipment making sure nothing was out of place and packing it away.

"Ichigo, it's time to go!" yelled Isshin from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, don't need to yell," mumbled Ichigo as he walked passed Isshin.

"Please be careful Ichigo," said Yuzu as she gave Ichigo a hug.

"I will Yuzu, don't worry," said Ichigo as he returned the hug.

"Try not to destroy the school while you're there," Karin said as she walked up to him.

"I'll try. But there is no guarantee," replied Ichigo as he patted her head.

Karin just smirked in response.

"Alright, Ichigo lets go," said Isshin as he ushered Ichigo out the front door.

"Oi, watch it old man."

"Goodbye Ichigo, visit when you can," said Yuzu as she waved with Karin.

"I'll try," yelled Ichigo and Isshin pushed him out the door and closed it.

**In the car with Isshin and Ichigo**

"So, am I gonna get a strange response when people hear my name?" asked Ichigo.

"Haha, of course you will. Everyone knows the Shiba name, and if they haven't, they must have been living under a rock. We Shiba's are renowned for our great skill," replied Isshin in his usual cheery way.

"Yeah and it's that great skill that led us to being the last two Shiba hunters," said Ichigo. It happened long before Ichigo was born that there was a massacre on the Shiba clan that almost wiped them out. Isshin told him about it when one of Ichigo's classmates made fun of the Shiba clan after hearing his name. Ichigo didn't really pay any attention because he made the story dramatic so he walked away, however Yuzu still listened. Whatever is was it must have been bad because Yuzu cried for days. She snapped out of it when Karin threatened Isshin that she and Yuzu would leave if he didn't fix it and he did somehow.

"That only means we were destined to carry on and restore the Shiba clan and you can start by finding a girlfriend at the academy," said Isshin with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're lucky you're driving," said Ichigo as he tightened his fist.

"We're here," said Isshin as they pulled up to the platform that the ship was connected to.

Ichigo took a breath and got out of the car with his bags before Isshin stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Ichigo, being a hunter isn't about glory or recognition," said Isshin in a serious tone.

"You make it sound as if I haven't been taught that my entire life," replied Ichigo in a deadpan.

Isshin just grinned, "Just making sure. I don't want to tell your sisters their brother died because he wanted to be a hero."

"Whatever, see ya," muttered Ichigo as he walked towards the ship. Isshin smiled at Ichigo's retreating form and left.

* * *

As Ichigo walked towards the ship after putting his bags in the cargo hold, he saw some interest people that would be joining beacon. A few faunus here and there which Ichigo had no doubt would be picked on. As a matter of fact, Ichigo could see a girl being picked on right now. She had long brown hair and rabbit ears on her head which were being pulled by a larger boy in a suit of armour.

"Oi, knock it off," said Ichigo as he made his way over to them.

The boy in armour stopped what he was doing which made Ichigo stand between him and the girl as she took a few steps back behind Ichigo. The boy simply smirked in arrogance thinking he was better than Ichigo.

"And what are you going to do about it, faunus lover?" asked the boy as he reached for his weapon on his back.

"Nothing I will regret later," replied Ichigo in an impassive voice.

"Is that a threat?" the boy snarled as he grabbed his weapon and tightened his grip on it.

"Take it as you want. It will end the same for you," replied Ichigo as he continued to stare the boy in the eyes without wavering. However, the same could not be said for the girl standing behind him as she was shaking and gripping onto his singlet.

"Fine by me," said the boy as he lifted his weapon to strike.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" yelled a man as he ran his way over, causing the two of them to look at him. By what he was wearing, Ichigo recognised him as a guard of some sort. Which makes sense seeing as he and the armoured boy were about to fight before even getting on the ship.

The boy sneered and looked back at Ichigo. "This isn't over," he said and walked off before the guard reached them.

The guard made his way to Ichigo before he could walk away and asked what happened.

"Nothing that won't come back to bite me later," said Ichigo as he walked off with the girl following close behind. What Ichigo didn't see was the amber eyes looking in approval at the scene before boarding the ship.

"T-thank you," said the girl that was following him in a quiet voice that Ichigo barely heard.

Ichigo turned around and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You're welcome but I won't be around forever. You need to start sticking up for yourself. If not, people are going to walk all over you," said Ichigo walking off leaving the small girl standing there.

"There you are Ichigo," a voice called that Ichigo knew, which made him turn around to see the smiling face of Kisuke Urahara, which in turn made Ichigo annoyed as he totally forgot about Kisuke going to Beacon as well.

Ichigo didn't have a problem with his classmate going to Beacon as well, seeing as he did have the skills to graduate at the top of the class with Ichigo, but what Ichigo couldn't deal with, was the boy's attitude and that stupid grin he always had on his face.

Unlike Ichigo's rule of form fitting clothes, Kisuke wore clothes that no normal person would be caught dead wearing. He had a green shirt with green pants a black cloak with white diamond pattens on the bottom and had a green and white stripped hat on with clogs on his feet, which earned him the nickname 'hat n' clogs' from Ichigo.

Strapped on his hip was his sword. Like Ichigo, he liked to stick with simple weapons, although Ichigo didn't doubt he had a few tricks up his sleeve. The hilt was black and it bent at the end with a red tassel hanging off of it. Unlike Ichigo's, Kisuke's guard extended down the blade in a U-shape that also had a red decoration hanging off it.

"I was hoping you would make friends with other people and leave me alone," said Ichigo as Kisuke walked up to him with two other people.

"I did," proclaimed Kisuke as he opened his fan with a snap. "This is Shuhei Hisagi," he said pointing to a dark haired man.

Shuhei Hisagi was about the same size as Ichigo and he wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulder and black pants. His weapons, from what Ichigo could tell, were two black metal poles that were strapped to his back. Ichigo guessed they transformed somehow like a lot of other weapons.

Shuhei nodded at Ichigo and he returned it with one of his own.

"And this is Kensei Muguruma," continued Kisuke and he pointed to a grey haired man.

Kensei Muguruma was half an inch shorter than Ichigo but had more muscle mass than him which made Ichigo suspect he used pure strength against his opponent. He wore a dark purple singlet, had green cargo pants and black combat boots. His entire arms were covered in dark grey bandages and he had two strangle looking blades on either side of his hips. The blades looked like they were made for punching with outward spikes at either end with a slight curve to the blades.

Like with Hisagi, Kensei gave Ichigo and nod and he returned it.

"And this," said Kisuke as he now pointed at Ichigo "is Ichigo Shiba."

At his name being said, Ichigo saw the shocked looks from Kensei and Shuhei. Ichigo just sighed knowing he would get that look a lot when people heard his name. After all, being in a family that was known for being the best hunters in the world is bound to get you some reputation. Some good while others not so much.

"Well, better get on the ship before it leaves. Don't want to have to walk to Beacon, now do we?" said Kisuke as he quickly boarded the ship with much enthusiasm.

"He's right as always, it would be a pain to have to find another way to Beacon or miss it until next year," said Ichigo mumbling 'as always' to himself, and with a nod from Shuhei and a grunt from Kensei, the three of them followed after Kisuke.

* * *

Inspired by The Quincy Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by SunaT.U

* * *

"Wow, this sure is a view," said Kisuke as he looked out the window with a hand to his forehead.

"Does this guy ever stop talking?" Kensei asked Ichigo as they stood behind Kisuke and Shuhei, who was also enjoying the view but wasn't expressing it like Kisuke.

"Only when working on experiments. And even then it will probably bite us on the ass later," he replied as he let his eyes wander to everyone on the ship.

In the corner was the girl he helped before getting on the ship looking around, trying to avoid attention. Though he did notice she spared a few glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He also noticed amber eyes looking at him from the shadows. Looking directly at them he saw them widen in shock as if they didn't expect him to see whoever it was hiding there. As the figure retreated, Ichigo noted that it was slender and curved meaning the figure was female.

"Checking out the competition, Ichigo?" said Kisuke as he leaned over Ichigo's shoulder with a perverted grin on his face.

Ichigo's response was to elbow him in the chin.

"I'm not a pervert like you. I wasn't checking them out that way," he said, not even looking at Kisuke as he sobbed on the ground holding his chin. Meanwhile Kensei and Shuhei just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Come on Ichigo, you can't tell me that when you see a beautiful lady you don't imagine yourself—"

"Kisuke."

Kisuke stepped back and started to sweat as Ichigo's black aura began to outline his body. Kisuke quickly waved his hand in front of him in a defensive position.

"Okay, okay, no need for violence today Ichigo. I promise to not do it again," said Kisuke as he hid behind Kensei and Shuhei.

"You always say that," replied Ichigo as the deadly aura disappeared like it had never appeared.

"These guys are insane," Shuhei whispered to Kensei as they watched Kisuke approached Ichigo.

"Would you rather have insane hunters that know what there doing or some nervous rookie. Like that guy," said Kensei as he pointed a thumb at a blonde boy who looked like he was going to throw up.

"I guess sticking with those two won't be so bad," said Shuhei as he watched the blonde boy rush to the restroom, not engaging in the conversation the insane hunters were having.

"You know Ichigo, it's not bad that you're looking at girls. You do have have the responsibility to restore your clan," said Kisuke in a neutral tone.

"Restoring my clan isn't my priority at the moment. Besides, I don't want some girl who likes me only because of my name," said Ichigo as he continued to look around.

"Some girl? Being the only one to restore the clan, you're gonna need more than one girl Ichigo. That's a positive, right?" asked Kisuke as he pulled his fan in front of his face to hide the smile he had.

Ichigo just turned his head to look at Kisuke with one eye and growled.

"That's not a no," said Kisuke.

"Kisuke," growled Ichigo as his aura started to surround him again.

"The robbery was lead by notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." both Kisuke and Ichigo turn to a visual display that covered the window showing a mug shot of the criminal mentioned. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

As the announcement finished, Kisuke turned to Ichigo. "Look familiar?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They'll never find him," stated Ichigo.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'll bury him before they even get close," he replied as his scowl increased.

Kisuke just shook his head, "You'll never get girls if you scowl all the time."

Ichigo didn't respond as a hologram of a woman with blonde hair showed up.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Ichigo heard some girl say.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world."

After the speech, Glynda Goodwitch faded, leaving a window.

"Well that was a great introduction, wasn't it Ichigo?" said Kisuke with a huge smile on his face.

"Whatever," replied Ichigo as he thought back to the news report.

"Come on Ichigo, stop thinking about Torchwick. Knowing him, he'll make a wrong move and will either end up in jail or crossing paths with us again," said Kisuke, throwing an arm around Ichigo's shoulder to distract him from the criminal. "And if I were him, I would want the police to find me first."

Ichigo looked at Kisuke and sighed. "I suppose you're right," said Ichigo as he relaxed.

"Good, now that that's over with, how about finding you a cute lady friend? How about her?" replied Kisuke, pointing at a red-headed girl with bronze armour.

Unfortunately Kisuke's pointing at the girl grabbed her attention and she looked in Ichigo and Kisuke's direction. Ichigo's response was to palm his face and Kisuke just smiled and waved at the girl, which she responded with her own awkward one.

"Look Ichigo, I think she likes you," said Kisuke without turning to Ichigo.

"You're making her feel uncomfortable, Kisuke. Stop it," Ichigo replied as he knocked Kisuke's hat on the ground. As Kisuke dove to the ground to save his hat, Ichigo turned and looked into the girl's green eyes. He just sighed and waved lazily at the girl in which she smiled and waved back.

"See what I mean Ichigo? She was more than happy to smile and wave at you. But she barely lifted her arm at me," said Kisuke as he stood up off the floor and brushed his hat off before putting it on.

"That doesn't mean she likes me," Ichigo replied, walking towards the window. "Besides, everyone would be reluctant to wave at you."

"Wrong. They wouldn't wave at me at all. They would just ignore me. The reason she waved at all was because you were standing next to me," said Kisuke as he stood next to Ichigo.

"You're one of the last people I want to talk to girls about," said Ichigo as he ran his hand through his hair.

"The other being your father," chuckled Kisuke. "Come on Ichigo, I'm not going to get all enthused about it and attack you."

Ichigo just grumbled making Kisuke chuckle more but he did notice that the red haired girl was still looking at Ichigo with a blank expression on her face. Kisuke turned his head and gave a sly grin at the girl as he caught her attention making her blush at being caught staring at Ichigo.

"You'll get arrested for sexual harassment if you keep doing that," said Ichigo without diverting his attention from the scene in font of him.

"I doubt it'll be me being arrested," muttered Kisuke making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing," Kisuke replied pulling his fan in front of his face again making Ichigo scowl.

The rest of the flight to Beacon was uneventful except for when the blonde boy puked a little bit on some girl's shoes.

* * *

"Just as I expected it to be," said Kisuke as Beacon came into view.

"I still think a school for killing grimm is stupid," said Kensei as he looked at the academy.

"If there wasn't a school for this, humans and faunus would have died out ages ago," reasoned Shuhei as he too was looking at the school.

"Everyone has their opinions. Besides, if you think it's so stupid, why are you here?" asked Ichigo with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

As the airship was getting closer, the intercom came on.

"We are now arriving at Beacon academy. Please exit in an orderly fashion." As the intercom finished, the doors opened and people started filing out, the first being the blonde boy throwing up in a rubbish bin.

As the group walked closer, they got a better look at the school, and it was big.

"Looked smaller when we were on the ship," said Kisuke.

The group just ignored him and kept walking. Though they did notice an explosion and when they turned to look they saw a girl in white yelling at a girl with a red cape.

"She seems angry," stated Shuhei.

"Let's go introduce ourselves," said Kisuke as he started walking over towards the pair.

"Does he always go out of his way to introduce himself?" asked Kensei.

"No, if he does, he has an ulterior motive," stated Ichigo as he walked after Kisuke with the others taking a seat on the chairs not too far from them.

* * *

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess," said Ruby as she frowned at the girl in white.

"It's heiress actually," said the black haired girl as she walked up to the arguing pair with a glass container of dust in her hand.

"Yep, Heiress Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world," said Kisuke as he made himself known with Ichigo behind him.

"Finally some recognition," said Weiss as she gave a pointed look at Ruby.

"Of course, there's no way I could not recognize the daughter of the man I have a business venture with," said Kisuke as he hid his smirk behind his fan.

"Oh? You work for my father?" asked Weiss.

"No," replied Kisuke, "I work 'with' him."

"Are you one of his business associates?"

"Correct. My name is Kisuke Urahara and I create new dust nature's for your father, and in exchange I get mine for free," said Kisuke as he snapped his fan shut making Ruby jump a little in fright. "And who are you two?" he asked.

"Ruby Rose."

"Blake Belladonna."

"New dust nature's? Care to give an example?" asked Weiss, drawing Kisuke's attention to her.

"Well I created almost all non elemental dust nature's. Such as the one Benihime uses," he answered as he rested a hand on the hilt of the sword at his waist, causing the girls to look at Kisuke's weapon.

"That's such a cool name!" yelled Ruby as she got closer to look at Benihime, "What does it mean?"

Kisuke just chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, "It means 'Crimson Princess'."

"Wow," whispered Ruby as she had stars in her eyes.

"As much as it has an interesting name, what dust nature does it use?" asked Weiss getting annoyed by Ruby's actions as she still hadn't moved from her spot beside Kisuke.

"I'm sure you'll find out when we fight together," he replied. "Although Benihime here is quite a ways away from Ichigo's Zangetsu," he finished by pointing to the sword at Ichigo's waist, much to Ichigo's annoyance as he was hoping not to be involved.

As everyone's eyes turned to him, he scowled at Kisuke to which he just smiled.

"It looks just like a normal sword," said Weiss as she closely examined the sword.

"Just because something looks normal, doesn't mean it is," said Ichigo.

"Then what's so special about it?" asked Blake.

"It was made to withstand my semblance," answered Ichigo.

"And what's your semblance?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we fight together," stated Ichigo as he looked towards Kisuke. "You done yet?"

"Yes, I think I am," said Kisuke as he started walking away. But he turned to face the girls, "It was nice meeting you all."

With that said, he continued walking away with Ichigo following behind.

"So want to explain why you were interested in those girls?" asked Ichigo as he looked over his shoulder to see Blake and Weiss walking away from Ruby in different directions.

"Not really," he answered. "Let's get to the introduction hall," he finished and walked ahead.

"What do you think made him so interested in those girls?" Shuhei asked Ichigo as they followed Kisuke.

"Kisuke isn't one to interest easily. If they peaked his interest, it's not good for them," he replied.

* * *

After the introduction which made Ichigo interested in the headmasters choice of words, everyone was given a locker in which they can store their weapons and clothes. After they were given sleeping bags, they were shown a hall where they were sleeping for the night.

Kisuke, Shuhei and Kensei were wearing long pants and a shirt but Ichigo had forgone the shirt, leaving his torso bare.

"You know Ichigo, if you walk around without a shirt, you're gonna grab unwanted attention," said Kisuke as he gestured to the blonde girl laying next to Ruby, making Ichigo turn his head in her direction to see her with a perverted grin on her face.

"I'm surrounded by hormonal teenagers. I should have expected this," sighed Ichigo as the girl wiggled her eyebrows at him making him turn around.

"Someone likes you," said Kisuke with a grin on his face.

"Seems like they all like you," stated Kensei. Sure enough when Ichigo looked around the room he saw most of the girls ignoring the other boys in the room and focusing on Ichigo.

"That'll change when they find out who I am," said Ichigo as he lay down to sleep, pulling they covers up before hearing sounds of disappointment from the girls watching, making his eyebrow twitch, and after the argument between Ruby, Weiss and the girl with yellow hair, everyone went to sleep... well almost everyone.

* * *

"You know, you're not as sneaky as you think you are," said Ichigo as he walked up behind Kisuke.

"Only to you Ichigo," he replied as he continued walking towards his destination.

"Where are you going?"

"Follow and you'll find out," was his reply as he looked around a corner before entering the hall.

"Will we get in trouble?" Ichigo asked looking behind them to see if anyone was following.

"Would you even care?" Ichigo knew Kisuke's question was rhetorical, so he just grunted in reply.

Reaching their destination, Ichigo looked at the words in front of the door Kisuke stopped at.

"The headmaster's office? What is it that you hope to find in there?" asked Ichigo.

Kisuke just ignored Ichigo's question and moved his hand towards the door but Ichigo quickly grabbed it.

"Kisuke, this is dangerous," stated Ichigo hold a tight grip on Kisuke's wrist. "There is a reason he's the headmaster."

Kisuke looked up in surprise at Ichigo for stopping him. Normally Ichigo would go along with Kisuke no matter what it was. Still looking in Ichigo's eyes, he surmised that Ichigo was told something about this man that made him wary of the headmaster. Ichigo was never usually wrong, so Kisuke would have to trust Ichigo for now, but he will have to asked Ichigo what he knew about the headmaster.

"Okay then. I'll put a lid on my curiosity for now," said Kisuke as he let go of the door handle which made Ichigo let go of his wrist.

"Good, now let's go before someone sees us. I'm sure we're not suppose to be sneaking in the halls," said Ichigo as he turned and walked back from where they came from.

Kisuke just chuckled at Ichigo's word and took one last look at the headmaster's door with a serious expression before following after Ichigo. Luckily they both made it back without incident and went to sleep both looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've looked over this story again and i realized that Ichigo with weapons other than Zangetsu was a silly idea. So i went back and changed it. The only changes are that the only weapon Ichigo has is Zangetsu which is tied to his waist with a red sash. **

Beta'd By SunaT.U

* * *

As Ichigo woke up, he woke up to the smiling face of Kisuke who was all dressed and ready to go. Kisuke was about to say something but was interrupted when Ichigo slammed his fist into Kisuke's face sending him flying a couple meters away.

"Why the hell are you so close to me?" yawned Ichigo as he got up and stretched. After feeling his back crack from lifting his arms in the air, he groaned in satisfaction and let them drop by his side. Looking over, he saw that the hall they were in was almost empty, leaving him the last to get ready.

"Great, I'm last," muttered Ichigo as he turned to look at Kisuke who had his face on the floor. Walking over, Ichigo kicked him in the ribs making Kisuke groan. "Get up, I didn't kill you," after he said that, he walked back and started packing up his bed roll and tucked it back in the bag.

"As I was going to say before you hit me," said Kisuke as he appeared behind Ichigo. "Did you have sweet dreams? Preferably about certain girls? Like the redhead, or the heiress, or maybe that faunus girl? Actually I think that blonde girl who was ogling you last night has the best chance."

Ichigo groaned as he stood up and turned to Kisuke. "How much?" he asked.

Kisuke looked perplexed by the question. "Huh?"

"How much is he paying you?" Ichigo asked once again through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand Ichigo. Who's paying me?" asked Kisuke as he hid his smirk behind his fan. He knew Ichigo would find out what he was doing eventually but he didn't think he'd figure it out so quickly. He didn't give any hint to Ichigo about what he was doing. Yet on the second day he got it.

"How much is dad paying you for doing this girlfriend crap?!" yelled Ichigo making Kisuke hold on to his hat lest it fall off from the force of Ichigo's yell.

"Enough," was Kisuke's reply.

"Well knock it off. It's starting to piss me off," stated Ichigo walking to where the lockers were that held his stuff.

"Sorry, but I already signed the contract. I can't back out now," said Kisuke as he followed behind Ichigo.

"Wait, what contract?" asked Ichigo as he stopped and turned and faced Kisuke with a deeper than usual scowl.

"The contract stating that I need to get Ichigo as many girlfriends as possible and the more he has the more I get paid all before graduation," said Kisuke as he held up a piece of paper that looked like a contract with both Kisuke and Isshin's signatures on it. It also had the price Kisuke would get paid should Ichigo get more than one girlfriend.

Looking at the prices, Ichigo's eye twitched at the money his father would pay Kisuke. He was sure Isshin didn't have this money and Kisuke wouldn't get paid, but doubted Kisuke even cared. He was probably in it for the fun of it.

"Give me that!" yelled Ichigo as he ripped the paper from Kisuke's hands and tore it into tiny pieces before smirking at Kisuke only to see him grin in response.

"Now Ichigo, you should know by know that I always make copies of my contracts. And besides, your father has copies as well," said Kisuke.

Ichigo just glared at him before continuing to his locker. After placing the bag in the locker, he grabbed his clothes and disappeared in the men's restroom for a minute before re-emerging in his battle outfit.

"We'll talk about this later. For now let's get some food, I'm hungry," stated Ichigo as he stuffed his sleeping clothes in his locker and walked towards the dining hall. Kisuke hummed in agreement and followed silently except for the clicking of his clogs.

After entering the dining hall, both Ichigo and Kisuke grabbed a tray of food and were able to find Kensei ans Shuhei sitting at a table next to the wall. All greeting each other, they sat in peace and quiet while eating their food before Kensei decided to speak up.

"So how do you think the teams will be sorted?"

"I highly doubt we can just pick our teams," said Kisuke.

"As long as I don't end up on his team I think I'll be okay," said Shuhei as he sent a pointed look over to a tall male with heavy armour on his person.

"Look familiar, Ichigo?" asked Kisuke as he rose his face in front of his face.

Ichigo looked over to where the others were looking and replied, "Nope. Sorry, doesn't look like someone I know."

Kisuke just chuckled behind his fan at Ichigo's words.

After finishing their food, teachers started instructing groups of students where to go for their first lesson. Being told where their initiation was and how to get there, Ichigo and the others went to the lockers to grab their equipment.

Not wasting any time, Ichigo quickly grabbed Zangetsu and made his way to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"How about you?" asked a feminine voice.

Ichigo turned to come face to face with the Schnee heiress.

"What?" he asked.

"How would you like to join our team?" she proposed as she gestured to herself and the red haired girl next to her.

"And why would you want me on your team?" he asked as he studied Weiss's reaction.

Weiss just smiled, "Because you're strong and powerful. That's all the reason I need to want you," she said before her face flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I-I mean, for the t-team of course. N-not for myself or anything," she continued quickly waving her hands in front of her.

Ichigo had the decency to blush at her words before the red-headed girl behind Weiss chuckled at their situation forcing his attention to her, which Weiss was glad for as the girl walked up to Ichigo.

"It's nice to meet you, Ichigo. I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she held her hand out for Ichigo to shake.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as he took Pyrrha's hand in his own and shook it.

"That's a stupid question," said Weiss as she now calmed herself down enough to talk. "You're Ichigo Shiba, one of the best to graduate out of Signal since it was built. I'd be surprised if there were anyone here that didn't know who you are."

"That's assuming they know what Ichigo looks like," said Pyrrha as she looked at Weiss. "I only knew because I overheard that man with the hat say Ichigo's name," she continued as she turned back to Ichigo. "But to find out that you're Ichigo Shiba isn't surprising."

"Why's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your aura," she explained. "It's very dominating and violent, yet also calm. It's amazing. I would expect that from someone with such a reputation."

"Uh... thanks, I guess," said Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anytime," she replied as she closed her eyes and smiled at him, neither noticing Weiss frowning at Pyrrha.

"Well in any case, we don't even know how the teams will be picked. But I guess it wouldn't be bad if we're on the same team," said Ichigo as he turned and walked away.

Pyrrha smiled and waved goodbye to Ichigo's back before turning around to see Weiss frowning at her. "Is something wrong, Weiss?"

Weiss snapped out of whatever happened to her and replied sheepishly, "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Well you looked like something was bothering you."

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you. Now, I think we should get going, we don't want to be late," said Weiss as she walked past the warrior.

"I agree. It would make a bad impression," she responded and followed Weiss.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors," said Ozpin as he stood in front of everyone.

"So Ichigo," Kisuke said as he nudged Ichigo in the side with his elbow. "I saw you talking to some girls before. Care to share?"

Ichigo sighed before answering, "They just wanted me to be on their team is all," he should have known Kisuke was watching him.

"Aaaand? What was your answer?" he asked as he opened his fan in front of his face.

"I said—" Ichigo stated but was cut off by Glynda coughing while looking at him and Kisuke.

"Each of you will be given team-mates... today," she said as she looked over everyone but most of her attention was on Ichigo and Kisuke to see if they would start talking again.

"These team-mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with," said Ozpin as he, like Glynda, looked over at everyone. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

After that was said, Ichigo could have sworn he heard what sounded like glass shattering, as the girl in red screamed 'What?!'.

"So want to be partners?" Kisuke asked Ichigo quietly.

"Why do I feel like that is a rhetorical question?" Despite it being a question, Ichigo knew it wasn't.

"Once you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"So was that a 'yes' for being partners?" asked Kisuke as he still held his fan in front of his face.

"We've being working together since we first joined Signal, and he did say to partner up with someone you can work well with," replied Ichigo as he was still listening as the headmaster was talking about temples and relics that each pair had to collect.

"So what you're saying is, that you would rather partner with one of the girls," said Kisuke as his fan could barely contain his grin and his eyes were full of mirth.

"Kisuke," growled Ichigo as he glared at the blonde.

"Good. Now, take your positions," said Ozpin and everyone started taking a stance.

Ichigo, being on the first platform got down on one knee with both hands on each side to his front foot before being launched in the air.

'Okay, all I have to do is find a partner I can work well with,' Ichigo thought as he descended backwards from the sky in a thinking pose. 'So that's anyone except that guy that I talked to before I got on the ship yesterday,' he thought as he thought back to their conversation but forgot what it was about. ' And maybe some others.'

Turning around, he pulled Zangetsu out of its sheath and when he passed a tall tree, stabbed it into the side of it and by swinging around the handle was able to land his feet on the sword.

Looking around, he could see the students falling in different areas. Hearing a gunshot, he was able to see what looked like a javelin sailing through the air before descending and hearing a 'Thank you' followed by an 'I'm sorry'.

Ichigo stayed on his perch for several minutes before looking down to see if any Grimm were surrounding him. After seeing none, he grabbed Zangetsu's handle and pushed off the tree onto the branch opposite him and jumped down several more before handing on the ground without a sound.

Staying still, Ichigo heard leaves rustling and turned to see Ursa Major come out of a large bush to the right of Ichigo. Turning to face the beast, Ichigo readied his sword with one hand. Roaring, the bear-like creature charged at Ichigo swinging its left claw. Darting forward, Ichigo was able to dodge the attack and slide under the Grimm's legs. Using semblance to sharpen Zangetsu, he cut its right leg before jumping up and landing he his feet facing it.

Landing on all fours to compensate for its injured leg, the Ursa turned and charged at Ichigo, noticeably slower than before. Using his semblance to strengthen his blade this time, Ichigo was able to block the downward strike from the beast's right claw. Pushing the limb to the side he ran down its right side and at the same time dragging Zangetsu along its arm all the way to the Ursa's shoulder once again using his semblance to sharpen his sword's blade.

Collapsing on its right side being unable to hold up its own weight because of how deep Ichigo cut it, the Grimm could do nothing as Ichigo walked up to its head and cut it off with a downwards strike.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said we'll die if we hesitate to destroy everything in our path," said Ichigo as he sheathed his sword as he walked in the direction he was suppose to go.

* * *

"Looks like not all Shiba's are as weak as people thought," said Glynda as she watched Ichigo's fight with the Ursa Major.

"You shouldn't doubt a Shiba's skill set. That incident shouldn't affect those not involved in it," Ozpin said as he too watched the young Shiba's first Grimm encounter. He had no doubt the boy would do well. He also wasn't naïve enough to believe that the majority of the Shiba clan could get wiped out like they did.

"Will you make him the leader of his team then?" asked Glynda as she watched Ozpin take a sip of his drink before answering.

"The boy is a soldier that's for certain. He isn't one to organize a plan before attacking, and he isn't one to follow orders either," Ozpin sighed. He knew that whatever team he was in that they would have to have the same traits or work around him.

"So you're saying it's better for him to work alone. I feel sorry for his team members," said Glynda with a sigh as she pushed her glasses up.

Ozpin made a noise that sounded like a small chuckle, "You're right. His team members won't get any experience knowing him. Like father like son, I guess."

Glynda's eyes widened at hearing that the headmaster knew this boy's father, "You know his father?"

Ozpin smiled at the memories he shared with the adult child known as Isshin Shiba. "I will say that the only trait those two share are their fighting ability. If you met both of them, you would highly doubt that they are related in any way."

Glynda processed the information while watching Ichigo using her scroll. She hoped to meet the man who raised this boy. Seeing as how Ichigo always looked annoyed and was always scowling, the man must be annoying and loud if he is nothing like Ichigo.

* * *

"My, my. It seems as though I have walked into quite a predicament," muttered Kisuke as he was surrounded by Beowolves. Putting his fan away and taking Benihime out of its sheath, he got into a stance with his left leg behind the other and pointed his sword at the closest Beowolf.

The Grimm quickly attacked with its left arm, making Kisuke step to the side before Benihime glowed red and Kisuke cut through said limb as well as severing the Beowolfs head off. He was then forced into a crouch as another Beowolf threatened to kill his hat. Lifting up his left leg, he kicked the Grimm in the lower torso area forcing it over before he put the same foot down spinning on it and cut of its head with a downward strike.

He then ran towards another three, jumping over the first while cutting off its head. Sliding under the legs of the second, he got back to his feet and cut the third in half with an upward strike all in one fluid movement. Spinning on his right foot he then cut the second one in half.

Before he could move to take out the rest, they were all blasted away when a strong wind came from Kisuke's left, and at the same time severing the Grimm into pieces. Looking at where the wind came from he saw Kensei walking out hold his weapons with Shuhei behind him. Smiling at them he pulled his fan out and waved it at them.

"Thank you, very much. I didn't know if I could take them all by myself," said Kisuke as he walked up to them.

"That's a lie and you know it," said Kensei as he holstered his blades. "Besides, you can't be that lazy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," chuckled Kisuke as he to put Benihime away.

"I can see why Shiba gets annoyed when you're around," said Kensei as his eye twitched.

"We should get going," said Shuhei as he put a hand on Kensei's shoulder before looking at Kisuke. "Have you run into Ichigo at all yet?"

Kisuke sighed. "No, I haven't. But I'm sure he'll be fine," he said as he started walking into the direction they were told to go with Kensei and Shuhei following.

* * *

"Seems like everyone has their partner," said Glynda as she watched the group of three walk through the forest and towards the temple. Since everyone already has a partner, she knew Kisuke and Ichigo were forced to pair up. While the blonde's skill was without a doubt excellent, his attitude could use some adjusting.

"So it would," replied Ozpin. He knew about the boy's late night stroll but knew that he was only curious. The boy was a scientist. He didn't doubt that more incidents like that would happen. Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin looked out over the forest.

Thinking about the teams he knew that should Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Shiba, Kensei Muguruma and Shuhei Hisagi team up, that they would make the strongest team to ever be formed in the academy.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**I will be putting a poll on my page with girls who you would like to see ichigo with. Please Not that this poll doesn't mean that the girl who is voted for the most will by with Ichigo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'd By SunaT.U

* * *

'I hope I'm going in the right direction,' thought Ichigo as he ran through the dense forest. He got attacked by an Ursa not long after he killed the Ursa Major, but after that no other Grimm attacked. As he looked up to the sun he saw what looked like a massive bird flying in the same direction as him. Ignoring the bird, Ichigo picked up his pace.

* * *

Using Benihime to block the left claw of yet another Beowolf, Kisuke looked over his shoulder to see both Kensei and Shuhei easily slaying the Grimm. Smirking, he twisted on his left foot before slicing the Beowolf in half. Seeing that all the pack of Grimm were finished, they all walked towards each other.

"This is taking too long," grunted Kensei as he put his weapons away before crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, we should be close after all this walking," said Shuhei as he looked around for any more Grimm. Although, like Kensei, he is annoyed that they haven't reached the temple yet.

They kept walking for another couple of minutes before screaming was heard.

"The hell was that?" asked Kensei as he reached for his blades before Kisuke put a hand on his shoulder making Kensei look at him.

"There is no need to worry, it's not anywhere near us," he said with a cheerful voice behind his fan.

Kensei frowned before relaxing but still keeping his guard up. The terror filled scream may have been far away but that didn't mean that they weren't surrounded by danger.

* * *

Ichigo stumbled as he heard a girl scream in the distance.

"Huh, strange. I didn't take any of the girls to scream like that," mumbled Ichigo as he thought back to the launch pads and the girls that he saw.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, he rubbed both hands on his head, messing his hair up. "This is such a pain. I didn't think this place would be so far away."

Looking up he heard more screaming before seeing a flying blonde haired boy in the distance.

Taking note of the sun, he saw that the flying boy was going in the same direction he needed to go and followed.

While trying to keep the flying teen in sight, Ichigo didn't see the hole in front of him and fell in. Hitting the walls several times, he finally hit they ground and laid there. Groaning at the pain, he pushed himself up on one knee and looked up.

"Probably don't want to do that again," he said as he groaned again getting to his feet.

It looked like he fell close to fifty or sixty meters. Looking around he saw that the clearing was about ten meters and all the walls were covered in a white stringy substance. Walking over and touching it he saw that it was sticking to his glove and as he pulled away it came off and made the substance all over the walls move as one.

Hearing what sounded like several footsteps, Ichigo pulled off Zangetsu and pointed it to the wall where he heard the footsteps. Seeing the substance split he saw several long hairy legs appear out then a white mask of a Grimm followed by a huge body.

Seeing the Grimm, Ichigo finally understood that the substance was in fact the web of the Grimm he was facing.

The spider-like Grimm screamed before spitting a green fluid at Ichigo.

Ducking and letting the fluid fly over him, Ichigo looked to where it landed to see the liquid melting the wall.

"It's just not my day today, is it?" growled Ichigo as he rolled to the side dodging more liquid projectiles.

After finishing the roll, Ichigo was forced to block as one of the Grimm's legs swiped at him from the left. Sliding across the ground, Ichigo rolled backwards and landing on his feet, he looked at the spider Grimm across from him. Getting a better look, he was able too see that the Grimm was slightly taller than him, was black with red markings on its body and had the mask that every Grimm has.

Ichigo knew that it would be close to impossible to get close to its head or body with its longs legs, and judging by how fast it was able to swing at him, they would knock him away before he even got close. Seeing no other option, Ichigo knew he would have to attack with a ranged attack. Smirking as the Grimm charged, he charged his blade with his semblance and raised it above his head.

"Getsuga..." he whispered and brought the blade down.

"TENSHO!" he continued and released a huge black crescent at the Grimm cutting it in half before smashing into the wall behind it.

Panting, Ichigo looked at the remains of the Grimm before wincing in pain. Looking at his arm he saw that there was a cut and his shoulder. Reaching down to get a bandage from the pouched strapped to his leg, Ichigo stopped as he heard several footsteps before even more followed. Looking up he saw the webbing on the walls open and more spider-like Grimm came out of the holes they created and climbing down.

"Damn it, there's more," Ichigo growled as he prepared for another fight. He knew he couldn't beat them all and with how much aura he has left, he guessed he only had three or four more Getsuga Tenshos. Scowling, Ichigo looked up to the entrance of the pit before sheathing his sword and crouching. Letting his aura flow through the muscles in his legs, Ichigo jumped and flew out of the hole at enough of an angle that he land at the edge.

Looking down the hole, he saw that the Grimm were climbing up and following him. Frowning and stepping back several meters, he took Zangetsu out and released another Getsuga Tenshō managing to collapse the top of the den and making all the spider-like Grimm fall and be crushed by the falling debris.

Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground and relaxing, Ichigo sat down and took his time bandaging his shoulder up to allow the soreness in his legs to disappear.

"My my, looks like you had a tough time Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned as he turned his head to see Kisuke, Kensei and Shuhei.

"You better not tell me you were here the entire time I was fight those things," said Ichigo as Kensei helped him up. Stretching his legs, Ichigo looked at the others' condition, "You all seem to be doing okay."

"That's because we didn't fall into a hole full of Grimm," laughed Kisuke as he waved his fan.

"So you were here!" yelled Ichigo as he held his fist up.

"No, but you admitted that you fell into a hole."

With his face slightly red from embarrassment, Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and jabbed the hilt into Kisuke's chin.

"Ow, how could you, Ichigo?" cried Kisuke from the ground holding his chin.

"Quit your crying already," replied Ichigo in a deadpan before turning to the other two hunters who were looking at the scene with a sweat drop.

"Did you guys here that scream from before?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Yeah, and after that we saw someone flying through the air towards the temple," replied Kensei as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Well then, let's get going," said Kisuke as he walked past the others.

"His attitude is starting to piss me off," mumbled Kensei.

"You lasted longer than I did," Ichigo mumbled as well as he walked off leaving the other two by themselves.

"Are you starting to regret your decision?" asked Shuhei who had a smirk on his face.

Kensei huffed before replying, "Not a chance," and followed the other two with Shuhei.

* * *

After several minutes of running, they all reached the temple.

"Looks like there was a fight here," observed Shuhei as he took note of the giant feathers sticking out of the ground.

"That doesn't matter," said Kensei as they walked towards the temple. "We're here for our objective," he finished as he grabbed a chess piece followed by Ichigo picking one up as well.

"Looks like someone is in trouble," said Kisuke in a serious tone as he looked at the Nevermore flying in the sky not too far from where they were.

"Let's go then," said Ichigo as he took off in the direction of the flying Grimm.

"Wait!" yelled Kensei. "Idiot," he said and followed after Ichigo.

"Let's go, Shuhei," said Kisuke as he ran past the black haired teen, making him nod and follow.

* * *

Pyrrha quickly brought up her shield to block the Death Stalker's claw before rolling to the side to avoid its stinger. Nora jumped over Pyrrha bring her hammer down on its head only to be block by a claw and jump back.

While Nora was jumping back, Jaune ran under her and attacked the same claw that blocked Nora's attack and got shoved back by it.

Running and shooting, Ren jumped over the first claw only to get hit by the second and fall off the edge of the bridge.

"Ren!" yelled Nora as she followed Ren over the edge.

Pyrrha ran over to Jaune and helped him up before facing the giant Grimm. Bringing her shield up to block the stinger as it was about to attack, she realised she didn't have to, as it was being held by a small black pole that was attached to a chain that came from behind the Death Stalker. Looking around the side of the Grimm, Pyrrha's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo, Kisuke, Kensei and Shuhei all holding the chain before pulling.

The Death Stalker's feet slid on the ground as its tail was being pulled. It turned and charged the four holding it back and attacked with a claw.

Diving out of the way, the four separated but not before Shuhei whipped his chain making the small pole come undone and pulled it back to him then jumped behind a broken pillar laying across the ground.

The Grimm roared and attacked the pillar Shuhei doved behind, destroying it only for him not to be there. Turning around, it saw Shuhei standing there as he twisted each pole he had making curved blades come out of the pole on either side of it, with one facing up and the other facing down on each pole. As Shuhei threw one of his scythe-like weapons, the Grimm knocked it to the side and failed to notice Kensei jumping off one of the standing pillars.

Raising his right weapon he transformed it into a brass knuckle and punched down with all his strength as well as his semblance, completely crushing the Death Stalker's right claw.

Roaring in pain, the Grimm tried to attack Kensei with its remaining claw only for the white haired man to jump back out of harms way and allowing Shuhei to attack its unguarded legs on the left.

Throwing his other weapon, Shuhei managed to cut off two legs before it lost its momentum and failed to cut through the third. Pulling both scythes back as it swung its claw out to the side to knock Shuhei's weapons aside, it once again failed to notice Ichigo running up from behind it, cutting off all of its legs and continuing before stopping next to Shuhei.

With the others finishing the Nevermore and Nora and Ren climbing over the side, they all watched as Kisuke jumped high into the air over the Death Stalker.

"Bind, Benihime," he said as he swung his sword releasing a black net and covering the scorpion-like Grimm with it, then stabbing the net.

"Fire-Playing Benihime, Beaded Mesh," once Kisuke said that, black balls started appearing from the outline of the net towards the Grimm then catching fire. All watched as the last ball caught on fire and a pillar of fire exploded upwards into the air. There was no one who didn't feel the heat that the flames produced. After the flames died down, they all watched as the blackened remains of the Death Stalker crumbled to ash.

Kisuke grabbed the tassel and pulled revealing a clear tube before he pulled it out and replaced it with another one filled with red dust and pushing it back into place. Sheathing Benihime and pulling out his fan, he turned to the others and said in his usual, cheerful voice, "Now that that's over with, let's go."

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forwards you will work together and team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester," announced Ozpin as he stood on a stage with a large screen showing the students faces. After the newly formed team CRDL stepped off, another group of four stepped on.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR," as Ozpin said that Nora giggled and hugged Ren. "Lead by Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" was the only thing Jaune could think of at the time as he looked at Ozpin in surprise. "Lead by..."

"Congratulations, young man," said Ozpin as Pyrrha grinned and punched Jaune in the arm with enough force to send him on his ass. After that, another group walked on stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you with work together as team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose," as Ozpin said that everyone clapped and Yang tightly hugged Ruby saying how proud she was.

"And finally, Kensei Muguruma, Shuhei Hisagi, Ichigo Shiba and Kisuke Urahara. You four retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forwards you with work together as team KIKS. Lead by Kisuke Urahara," said Ozpin.

Kensei, Shuhei and Ichigo had half lidded eyes as they looked at Kisuke from the side as he snapped open his fan and waved it in front of his face.

"Why, thank you for this opportunity headmaster," said Kisuke as he looked at Ozpin from under his hat.

"You can thank me by leading your team to victory in all your battles," Ozpin replied as he walked away and off the back of the stage.

* * *

After getting their bags from their lockers and shown to the room in which they were staying, team KIKS chucked there bags anywhere in the room and fell on a bed to get a good night's rest after the day they had.

After about an hour later, Ichigo got up from his bed and made his way to the roof. Getting to the roof, he stood at the edge and looked up and the broken moon before looking down at his hand and frowning then clenching it.

'Only two Getsuga Tenshōs before I start to get tired,' thought Ichigo as he put his hand back down. 'I need to be able to do more than that.'

"You look like you're thinking hard about something," announced a female voice from behind him. Tuning around he saw Yang standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the fights I had today," replied Ichigo as he looked back at the moon.

"You seem depressed about it," said Yang as she walked up and stood next to him.

"I thought I was stronger. But I was wrong," sighed Ichigo.

"Well that's why you're here, isn't it?" said Yang trying to cheer Ichigo up. "I'm sure you'll get stronger in no time," she finished as she punched him in the arm.

Looking down at Yang, Ichigo let a small smile appear on his face. Yang, seeing the smile, made hers grow even bigger.

"Thanks, I needed that," he replied.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced yet," said Yang and she held out her hand, "I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you."

Ichigo looked at her hand before grabbing it and shaking, "Ichigo Shiba the pleasure is all mine."

"Well, I better get back. Thank for the talk." he said as he pat Yang on her head before walking back to his room.

Reaching up and touching the spot Ichigo had pat, Yang smiled as pink dust gathered on her cheeks before walking after Ichigo and back to her room.

'This is going to be a great year.' she thought as a massive smile grew on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by SunaT.U**

* * *

_"Remember Ichigo, never show mercy," said Isshin as he stood in front of a nine year old Ichigo in the middle of the forest with a pack of Beowolves before him._

_"Dad?" young Ichigo questioned as tears threatened to spill over from his eyes._

_A few months ago, Isshin decided to teach Ichigo about becoming a Hunter. First Isshin taught Ichigo simple sword techniques using a bokken and after showed him how to use Aura. Soon after, Isshin started pushing Ichigo harder and harder until Ichigo couldn't take the stress and ran away. Unfortunately Ichigo ran into a pack of Beowolves, but luckily for him, Isshin had been right after him and saved him from being killed._

_"While people carry weapons for different reasons there is one word that the weapons themselves all speak," Isshin said as he held Engetsu in front of him with two hands._

_"One word?" a confused Ichigo asked._

_"Kill," replied Isshin as he raised his sword up above his head before bringing it down and called out the name of his attack._

_"Getsuga Tenshō!"_

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar roof. Sitting up and letting his legs fall off the bed, he stood up and raised his hands above his head until he felt his back crack before letting them fall back to his sides.

After making his bed and looking around to see that his teammates were still sleeping, Ichigo walked over to where Zangetsu was leaning against the wall opposite of his bed. Grabbing his sword and sitting down, Ichigo laid Zangetsu across his lap and meditated.

Isshin told him that meditating helps clear the mind and advised Ichigo to use it. He said that if Ichigo used his sword with a clouded mind that he would lose.

Which brought Ichigo back to the dream he just had. He promised his father that he would never lose and that he would show no mercy to any enemies that stood in front of him. Taking one last breath, Ichigo opened his eyes to see Kensei stretching and yawning unintentionally showing Ichigo his fangs, which made Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

Kensei is a faunus?

Finishing his yawn, Kensei looked around to find Ichigo looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ichigo replied as he got up and placed Zangetsu back against the wall.

"What's the time?" asked Kensei as he got out of his bed.

Before he could even look for a clock for the time, a loud feminine yell told everyone in the building what the time was.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!"

Both Kensei and Ichigo had to cover their ears from the yell before opening the door and peering out with Kensei looking over Ichigo, only to see team RWBY sprinting past followed by team JNPR, however Ren stopped and looked at them.

"You're going to miss class if you don't hurry," he said before running off after his team.

Looking back at their team with half lidded eyes they both groaned as they saw both team members were still dead asleep.

"We'll never make it," said Ichigo before looking at Kensei. "Any ideas?"

Kensei developed an evil grin before stepping forward and cracking his knuckles, "Yeah, I do."

Stepping behind Kensei, Ichigo watched as he spread his arms out to the side and open his hands wide. Looking closer, Ichigo noticed Kensei's hands had a green outline to them before the owner of said hands brought them together resulting in a sonic boom that exploded the room blowing both Ichigo and Kensei out of the room and crashing into the wall behind them.

Groaning from the impact, Ichigo looked back to their room, or what was left of their room as it looked like a bomb had exploded, completely destroying the walls that had windows and a door.

"Maybe I put too much into it," said Kensei as he stood up and looked over the destruction he had caused.

"Ya think?" sweat dropped Ichigo, getting up as well.

Hearing a noise, both saw their leader getting up out of the rubble before yawning. "That was great," Kisuke exclaimed before pulling plugs out of his ears and looking around the room. "Looks like I missed the party," he chuckled before more noise was heard as Shuhei pushed a piece of the wall off him and lay on the ground, lifting his hand and giving the thumbs up to signal that he was fine then he proceeded to pass out.

"What happened here?!" an angered voice shouted from the hall.

Turning to the voice, the three remaining members of team KIKS saw an enraged Glynda Goodwitch glaring at the destroyed room.

"All of you get dressed and meet me outside!" she yelled again before stalking off, leaving the boys to help Shuhei out of the crumbled wall and follow her instructions.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you boys are in?" asked Glynda in an angered tone.

After helping Shuhei and following the master Huntress, they were led to the Headmaster's office for punishment. When entering the room, Ichigo noticed that Kisuke tried to memorize everything in the room. Across from the door they entered was a desk that Ozpin was sitting behind looking at the Hunters-in-training with interest and amusement. Considering the state they are in, that would be easy.

The room was a bit strange in Ichigo's opinion as who in the world would want to have their office in a clock, the noise from the gears would drive anyone insane.

Yet here they were, getting a stern lecture from the blonde teacher and Ozpin still looking at the scene with mirth in his eyes.

"-and you are all very lucky that the Headmaster has seen fit to overlook this matter and will not punish you for destroying school property," said Glynda as she finished lecturing them.

"While I'm grateful for you not punishing us, why are we all here? It was Kensei that destroyed the room," chuckled Kisuke while he hid his grin behind his fan as Kensei yelled at him for blaming him. Even though it was his fault, he thought his leader would stick up for him. Turns out he was wrong.

"Your individual action reflects on the group," the Huntress sternly said as she frowned at Kisuke who was still hiding behind his fan. "Remember that the next time you do something reckless, which you should not do from now on."

"Did you hear that, Ichigo? She told us not to be reckless," chuckled Kisuke. "It looks like she didn't read our profile."

Ichigo and Glynda's eyebrows twitched at Kisuke's words. Ichigo because he knew all the things they did were put on their profiles, and when being on missions with Kisuke, you just knew that he was going to think of something that was reckless in the eyes of the teachers. Glynda twitched because of Kisuke's way of saying 'you should have done your homework'.

"Well this has been fun and all, but I think it's about time for us to get to class before we miss something important," said Kisuke as he snapped his fan shut before bowing and walking towards the exit and leaving.

"I hope he knows what his classes are," said Glynda as she watched Kisuke leave before turning to the rest of team KIKS. "Now wait a minute while I get your class schedules," she said as she walked towards the Headmaster's desk where a thick book was laying. Picking it up, she brought it back and gave it to Ichigo who took it while looking at her.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get your hopes up about Kisuke's attitude changing, because it won't happen," said Ichigo as he walked away towards the door with Kensei and Shuhei following.

"Miss Goodwitch will show you to your new room when classes are finished, so look out for her," said Ozpin in a raised voice, making Ichigo wave a hand over his shoulder signaling that he understood.

After the students left, Ozpin looked at Glynda before talking again. "I'm guessing you're going to be viewing their profiles."

Glynda stiffened before leaving the room making the grey haired man chuckle at her actions.

* * *

After their first class finished, Kensei and Ichigo were greeted by a frowning Glynda who had Kisuke and Shuhei standing behind her. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question but Glynda simply said to follow her which they did. Being led to their still destroyed room, they were told to clean it up making all of them groan in protest.

They would have finished earlier if Kisuke didn't make a comment about Kensei blowing up the room, which made him pissed off and attack Kisuke which then made a bigger mess. They finally did manage to clean the room up with all of them gaining many bruises along the way and retrieving all their stuff.

"Okay, there is still the last class left so you better go now. I'll take your belongings to your new room," Glynda said putting emphasis on the word 'new'. They all just nodded and left.

After several minutes of walking, Ichigo and Kensei finally reach their class after splitting up with Shuhei who had a different class with Kisuke. Without even knocking, Kensei opened the door before walking in.

Shaking his head at his teammate's actions, he soon followed to see the class's professor, which recalling from the schedule was Professor Port finishing some sort of story that only half the class was listening to. Just as Professor Port was just about to ask a question he noticed both Ichigo and Kensei standing at the doorway.

"Oh, what can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked as he turned to face them.

"We're actually in this class. We were doing something for Professor Goodwitch before so that's why we are late," explained Ichigo as Kensei just nodded his head in agreement.

"I see. Well please take your seats, I hope this won't be a common occurrence. Luckily you haven't missed anything important. Well, besides my amazing story, but perhaps I can retell it just for you two."

"There's no need," said Ichigo as he waved his hand in front of him with a nervous smile. "I'm sure someone will tell me later."

Port just hummed before nodding allowing the newcomers to take their seats above team RWBY.

"Now where was I... oh, yes. A true Huntsmen must be honorable," Professor Port said as Ruby balanced an apple that was on a book which was on the end of a pencil.

"A true Huntsmen must be dependable," the Professor continued as Ruby fell asleep and Weiss was glaring at her.

"A true Huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise," he finished as Ichigo saw Weiss trying to burn a hole through Ruby's head whom was picking her nose, with her eyes and shaking in rage.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" asked Port and Weiss quickly raised her hand.

"I do sir," she said.

"Well then, let's find out," the Professor replied as he turned his head to the cage in the room, which was rattling and had two red eyes showing from within. "Step forward and face your opponent."

* * *

Weiss left the room to get her equipment out of her locker leaving the class to talk quietly amongst themselves. Yang turned in her seat to face Ichigo and Kensei.

"So what were you two doing for Professor Goodwitch that made you late?"

Ichigo and Kensei looked at each other before Ichigo smirked making the grey haired hunter glare at him confusing Yang, Blake and Ruby whom were also looking at them.

"It's nothing important," answered Kensei closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"The only thing you need to know is that we won't be staying in the room next to yours anymore," continued Ichigo making Yang pout.

"Aww, now I have to walk further to see you," Yang whined as she looked away and folded her arms under her breasts pushing them up slightly. Of course Yang knew what she was doing as she watched Ichigo's face out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't disappointed as she saw his eyes wonder to her chest and a blush appear on his face.

"Yes, it's a real shame," muttered Blake so that no one heard her, but unfortunately Yang did, making the blonde frown at her. Blake just smirked at Yang's actions before turning her head towards the door seconds before Weiss walked back in.

"Alright, take your stance," said Professor Port as he walked around to stand next to the cage with his weapon in hand.

Weiss got into her stance after some adjustments and waited for Port to release the beast. Though if someone were to pay close attention to her eyes they would she her stealing glances at Ichigo, who was sitting there looking bored. Cheering was soon heard from her team mates.

"Gooo Weiss!" yelled Yang as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Fight well!" called Blake as she waved a mini RWBY flag.

"Yeah! Represent team RWBY!" cheered Ruby throwing both hands up.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus," snapped Weiss as she looked at Ruby making the girl apologize. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Alright, let the match begin!" exclaimed Professor Port as he swung his weapon smashing the lock and unleashing the Boarbatusk from within. It charged directly at Weiss making the girl move to the left and swing. She was able to hit the Grimm's side but didn't affect it at all. Facing the creature again, she charged first but got her sword stuck in between its tusks.

"Bold new approach. I like it," complemented Port. Ichigo saw that despite his relaxed stance he was ready to charge and save Weiss the moment her life was in danger. But Ichigo knew that Weiss wouldn't lose against such a weak Grimm.

Weiss's weapon was thrown away and she was hit making her fly backward and land on her hand and knees.

"Oh oh, now what will you do without your weapon?" the teacher asked rhetorically.

Weiss looked up to see the Boarbatusk charging and rolled out of the way making the Grimm hit the long table at the end of the room and fall over. Quickly getting up from her roll and running for her sword, she slid to pick it up.

"Weiss go for its belly, there's no armor underneath," yelled Ruby trying to help the white themed girl.

"Stop telling me what to do," snapped Weiss making Ruby deflate.

The Grimm then jumped into the air and started to spin. Once it hit the ground it rolled forward at a fast pace but Weiss used her Glyphs to stop it dead and make it land on it's back. Taking the opportunity of its weakness, Weiss jumped into the air using a Glyph to jump off and stabbed the Grimm in its belly, killing it.

"Bravo, Bravo. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training," congratulated Port as Weiss composed herself from her earlier panting. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Ichigo watched as Weiss walked quickly out of the room and Ruby got out of her seat and ran after her. Sighing, he got up and followed Kensei out of the room to meet up with the others.

* * *

Weiss was not in a good mood. After sharing her thoughts with Ruby about her appointment as the leader of RWBY, she stomped away leaving a sad Ruby. Walking out she saw Professor Port and decided to speak with him.

"Professor Port."

Port turned to face the white haired girl before replying, "Ah, Miss Schnee. And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I... I enjoyed your lecture," she said nervously.

"Of course you did child, you have the blood of a true Huntress in you," he said complementing her on the way.

"You really think so?" she asked in a happy tone.

"Most surely," he replied making Weiss think back to her conversation with Ruby.

"Hmm, something is troubling you?"

"Yes sir," she said still nervous about it.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife," he said moving his hand around for emphasis.

"Well... I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY," she stated.

The man with the thick mustache that took months to grow and years of maintaining for the perfect thickness simply stare at the young girl that could never hope to grow such a magnificent mustache like his. "That's preposterous," he said in amusement.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Dear child, it has only been a day since the appointment of teams and leaders. Besides, I don't think there is anything wrong with the leader you have now. Professor Ozpin made the right decision making her your team's leader," he replied.

"Excuse me?!"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man has never once led me astray," he stated.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude," he reasoned.

"How dare you!" she snapped.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted," explained Port.

"That's not even remotely true," she responded as she folded her arms. Port raised an eyebrow and twisted his mouth making his mustache do the same. "Well... not entirely true."

"Hmm... perhaps it would be best if I gave you an example," said the teacher.

"Like what?" she asked.

Port turned and looked over the fence, he was at a second ago motioning for her to do the same. She walked over and looked down to see what the Professor was watching and she saw team KIKS standing in front of Professor Goodwitch.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?"

"Team KIKS is like your own team. And Ichigo Shiba would be in the same position as you. Great skill with poor attitude," he said making Weiss glare slightly at him. He just ignored her before continuing, "Tell me, do you know of the Shiba clan?"

Weiss was taken aback by the question before answering, "Not a great deal. Just that they were legendary Hunters and that they were almost completely wiped out."

"Yes they were. I've even had the pleasure of fighting along side some of them, and I must say that it was a great experience," said Port as they continued to watch the others from above.

"What was it like?" after hearing stories about the Shibas, she always wanted to see them in action.

"Brutal," he said. "They didn't show any mercy. Even when their own bodies were being torn apart they didn't stop for even a second, or even when they lost their weapon they would rip a beast's limbs right off their body. I learned a valuable lesson that day."

"And what was that?" she asked slightly shocked. She knew that they were great Hunters but what she heard was unbelievable, she could never achieve something like that.

"To never give up," he replied. "And despite being brutal Hunters, they never let that trait effect their lives. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't let your skill on the battlefield rule who you are, or in your case, who you can be. The Shibas were the most cheerful and happiest people I've ever met, and they cared for one another."

Port paused to look at the scene below which showed Kisuke saying something to Glynda and Ichigo with Shuhei holding Kensei back from attacking Kisuke.

"Ichigo Shiba will not let his position among the team slow him down. He will continue to grow and get stronger for the reason he fights," he said as Kensei got free from Shuhei and Ichigo then punched Kisuke through a window making Glynda reprimand him before smacking him in the head with her riding crop.

"Perhaps you should ask him why he fights. Why he is content with not being the team leader," finished Port as he walked away.

Weiss thought about it. The Professor didn't give her a direct answer. So maybe Ichigo could, it also gave her the chance to talk to him. The thought made her blush slightly at being able to talk to Ichigo all alone.

* * *

After they finished setting up their new room, the team simply laid on their beds, looking at the roof. There was no sound not even from the clock that was hanging above the door.

"You know Kensei, I'm glad you destroyed our old room," remarked Kisuke making Ichigo and Shuhei close their eyes and sigh. Kensei on the other hand sat up and glared at him. The beds were sorted so Kisuke and Kensei were on opposite ends of the room, with Ichigo and Shuhei in the middle.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" yelled Kensei as he threw his hands in the air.

"I just said I was glad," repeated Kisuke, his fan covering his smile. "I didn't like the old room anyway."

"Then drop it, or I'll come over there and drop you," glared Kensei.

A knock on their door stopped any more conflict as they stared at it. Glynda left only minutes ago and they all thought she came back for something, so they were all trying to keep quite in hopes she thought no one was here. But it seemed Kisuke didn't share their thoughts.

"Who is it?!" he yelled electing glares from Ichigo and Kensei while Shuhei just sighed. Kensei was the only one who had a real problem with her, seeing as how he thought she was targeting him out of the group, - which she wasn't - and Ichigo because he was annoyed with all the trouble they were in and just wanted to go to sleep.

"I-it's Weiss, Weiss Schnee. From team RWBY," the female replied.

Kisuke's eyes brightened at the reply and raced to the door before opening it.

"And what can I do for you this fine evening, Heiress?" asked Kisuke as he took his hat off his head and bowed.

"I was um, wondering if I could speak with Ichigo," she answered a little nervously as she played with her hands. Kisuke quickly retreated into the room and came back with a protesting Ichigo.

"Here you go, now go enjoy yourself you two!" he said cheerfully as he pushed both of them out and closed the door.

"What the hell Kisuke!" yelled Ichigo.

"Your not coming back in until Miss Schnee has finished what she wanted with you. And you don't have your Scroll so you can't come back in," replied Kisuke as he laughed from behind the door.

"You're dead," Ichigo threatened as he glared at the door.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk," advised Weiss making Ichigo look at her and take a deep breath before releasing it.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Don't want to destroy another room," said Ichigo raising his voice at the end.

"SHUT UP!" roared Kensei in rage at being reminded of his mistake and loud noises were heard from within.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Ichigo said as he took Wiess's hand and ran down the hall.

The pair didn't stop running until the made it to the roof, which was now Ichigo's favorite spot in the school. After gaining his breath, Ichigo faced Weiss who was composing herself.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Weiss took another breath before answering, "I was wondering... why are you content with not being the leader of KIKS?" she asked having to stop and think before continuing.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that with your skill and intelligence you could easily be the leader of team KIKS. So why are you just sitting back and letting Kisuke Urahara take control of your team?" questioned Weiss as she was getting slightly worked up.

"Because I don't care," said Ichigo in a stern voice.

"W-what?" she was slightly taken aback by his tone.

"Why does it matter if you're team leader or not? I didn't come hear to be recognized for leading a team. I came hear to become a Hunter and if that means that I have to follow someone, I will," said Ichigo as he looked over the school. "'Growing strong and protecting everyone', that is my goal. I wouldn't allow such petty things like wanting to be leader get in the way of that goal."

"I see," muttered Weiss as she looked down.

"I know you don't like Ruby being your leader," he said surprising her. "But instead of trying to be a leader, try to be the best teammate. No one can fight alone forever. How do you think we overcame the Grimm?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as he patted her shoulder before walking away.

"'Try to be the best teammate'," she whispered as she watched him leave the roof. "Maybe that's not a bad idea."

* * *

"Enjoy yourself?" asked Kisuke as he opened the door for Ichigo and giggled behind his fan. Ichigo quickly solved that by punching him in the chin then falling on his bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**I have recently seen the official RWBY character heights and I call bullshit. So I'm telling you now that the characters in this story will not be based on that chart. I will put my own up on my profile if you like, just tell me if you would in your review or PM me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bets'd by SunaT.U**

* * *

It's been several weeks since Ichigo's talk with Weiss and everything has been going smoothly. Except everyone is looking at Ichigo in a funny way, but he expected that when he started attending Beacon. And there's Kisuke whose been pushing Ichigo to talk to girls he doesn't even know, which was really pissing him off.

And here he was watching Jaune getting his ass kicked by Cardin before Professor Goodwitch called the match. Ichigo sighed as Glynda advised Jaune to refer to his Scroll while in battle, which Ichigo thought was stupid since it would give the enemy an opening to strike. Currently Ichigo was sitting next to Pyrrha on her right, and the rest of his team was sitting on his right.

"This isn't good," muttered Pyrrha.

"What isn't?" asked Ichigo, looking at her.

"I thought Jaune would have more skill than what was shown today," she replied as she looked at the blonde before turning her gaze to Ichigo. "But I was wrong."

"Maybe you can teach him a thing or two. He is your teammate, it's only natural to help someone from the same team," suggested Ichigo as he continued to look at the red head.

Pyrrha didn't answer as she continued to look into Ichigo's eyes. She was once told that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul and she could tell that Ichigo has already been through a lifetime of fighting.

"Hellooo? Remnant to Pyrrha, are you still there?" inquired Ichigo as he waved his hand in front of Pyrrha's face.

She blinked before blushing slightly at being lost in Ichigo's eyes. "Maybe you should help Jaune, seeing as how you both wield swords."

"I think it would be better for you to do it," said Ichigo as everyone started leaving the room except for him and Pyrrha. Both of them hadn't noticed that they were the only ones still sitting. "With your spear you'll be able to teach him how to defend himself against an opponent with a longer reach, as well as help develop his own sword style instead of trying to imitate mine."

"Perhaps you are correct. But I would appreciate if you would assist me in training Jaune from time to time."

"I suppose," trailed Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head and looked away. The truth was that he just didn't want to train Jaune. Not that he had anything against him, after all, Ichigo used to be just like him when it came to wielding a sword. Simply swinging the weapon around with no technique.

"That's great. You have my gratitude," thanked Pyrrha as she smiled at him before a cough interrupted them. Both looked to see the blonde Professor looking down at both of them with her hands behind her back.

"I do believe class is over," she stated. "But it's nice to see that the two of you are excited to learn even when class has finished. Now run along before you miss your lunch break," she finished watching the two of them blush in embarrassment before running out of the room.

* * *

"So... there we were in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

Ichigo sighed as he zoned out of Nora's story that Ren was correcting and concentrated on his food. Well... tried to concentrate on his food as Kisuke stared at him from behind his fan.

"If you don't start eating your food, I'll hit you with it," said Ichigo with a twitching eyebrow.

"Your words hurt me, Ichigo, and after all the things we've been through," cried Kisuke as he held his forearm over his eyes, acting like he was crying.

"What the hell did Ozpin see in you to make you our leader?" asked Kensei after he consumed some of his food.

"My devilish looks," answered Kisuke as he wiggled his eyebrows at some girls at another table, who quickly left after seeing him doing it.

"Seems like not everyone agrees with Professor Ozpin," muttered Shuhei but was loud enough for the other three, making Ichigo and Kensei smirk while Kisuke pouted.

"Anyway Ichigo," said Kisuke, gaining a raised eyebrow from the young Shiba. "Thinking about joining the combat tournament?"

"No," he replied before going back to his food.

"Hmm...Why not?"

"You know I don't like showing off, and that is what tournaments are all about. Showing off you moves to impress," explained Ichigo.

"It will also be a good way to learn by fighting different people instead of Grimm all the time," reasoned Shuhei as he finished his food.

"Besides, just think about all the arrogant people that will enter the tournament. You can beat all of them to a bloody pulp," Kensei said adding his two cents.

"You're all free to enter the tournament if you want but I won't and that's final," huffed Ichigo as he crossed his arms.

The others finished their meals before they heard Nora shouting something about breaking someone's legs, which gained their attention. They watched as Jaune stood up with his tray before speaking.

"Guys, really it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to just me, he's a jerk to everyone."

They all turned they attention to the laughing from the other table to see Cardin pulling on some girl's ears, which were rabbit ears due to her faunus nature and telling him to stop. He ignored her pleads and continued to pull while laughing with his friends talking about them being real. Ichigo looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, something about them seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He gave up after the girl started walking away, but just as she passed him their eyes connected and she quickly block her face from view as a look of shame covered it.

"Atrocious," stated Pyrrha as she watched the faunus walk away. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one," said Blake with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo tuned out of their conversation before turning to Kensei who was frowning at Cardin.

"Ever been picked on?" he asked, making Kensei look at him.

"Yeah, a couple times," he sighed, confusing Kisuke.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked again making Kensei deadpan at him.

"What do you think, I put them in the hospital," he said making Ichigo sweat drop.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" he asked.

"No, I don't," Kensei replied with a grunt as he picked up his tray and left.

"Care to explain?" asked Kisuke as he looked at Ichigo.

"Not really," the bright haired teen replied before he looked at Shuhei. "Although, I would like to know where he gets that hatred from."

Shuhei blinked in surprise before he looked down. "How did you know?" he asked.

"When he looked at Cardin just now. I know that look," Ichigo replied as Kisuke looked confused which you don't see very often, making Ichigo enjoy it as long a possible.

Shuhei seeing the look of confusion decided to explain, "Kensei's a faunus." The look of surprise also pleased Ichigo before he looked back at Shuhei.

"So, where does he get it?" he asked again.

"Like he said, he was picked on because he was a faunus and put those that picked on him into the hospital. After that started to happen, everyone looked down on him and they started to attack him in groups. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and moved to a different kingdom; to Vale," Shuhei explained before taking a deep breath and starting again.

"So to make sure the fights didn't start happening again he took what distinguished him as a faunus away," he said making both Kisuke and Ichigo raise their eyebrows. "He cut off his ears."

Kisuke, Ichigo and Blake, who was secretly listening in all looked horrified that Kensei would go that far to stop people from fighting him.

"That's bullshit," stated Ichigo as he folded his arms.

"What is?" asked Kisuke.

"There is now way Kensei would care about what people think of him, and he wouldn't care if they attacked him either, he would just beat them up and leave. There is now way the Kensei in that story is the Kensei that we fight with," explained Ichigo, refusing to believe what Shuhei told them.

"Believe what you want, that's what he told me. Besides, it doesn't matter now since no one knows he's a faunus and the only thing that does matter is that he hates people who abuse other faunus," finished Shuhei as he looked at Cardin before copying Kensei's actions from before and left.

Both members of KIKS sat in silence as they took in what they had just heard. They had trouble believing that Kensei would be affected by what he would think is petty. They were snapped out of their thoughts when someone spoke.

"Are you okay Blake?" Yang asked. They both looked to see that Blake had a slightly horrified look before she blinked and looked to see everyone looking at her with worried expressions.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," she sighed as she returned to her aloof expression while picking her stuff up and leaving before anyone could stop her.

"What a strange girl," commented Kisuke before looking back at Ichigo. "So are you really not going to enter the tournament?" he questioned again. He only got an annoyed grunt from Ichigo he as he too picked his stuff up and left, leaving Kisuke alone.

* * *

Blake was walking quickly trying to catch up to the grey haired brawler, her mind full of questions. However as she passed a hallway on her left, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," stated Kensei as he leaned up against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. Blake whipped her head around to look at him with slight anger in her eyes.

"Why?" she whispered out gaining a confused look from Kensei.

"'Why what?"

"Why did you cut them off? Why did you mutilate your own body?" she asked stepping closer until she was a meter away from him and looking into his eyes, "Do you really care what people think about you?"

Kensei stepped forward now standing next to her. "No, I don't. I cut my ears off because I'm hiding from some people," he said taking a few more steps before stopping. Still not looking at her, he continued, "Kinda like you."

Blake's eyes were wide as Kensei walked away. There was no way he knew who she really was. Looking over her shoulder she saw Kensei turn a corner leaving her alone in the hallway.

"I cut my ears off because I'm hiding from some people... kinda like you."

Was he the same as her? Was he hiding from the White Fang too? He did say he was hiding from some people. It had to be the White Fang.

She gripped her arms and quickly walked to her room that she shared with the other members of her team.

'I wonder if the rest of Kensei's team knows about his past and who he's running from,' she thought before she stopped, realizing that the day isn't finished and she still had class. She cursed as the bell signaling lunch was over rang and raced to her next class. As she arrived, she cursed her luck as she saw Kensei walk into the same room she had her class in.

* * *

Class went as normally as it could with Jaune and Cardin staying back and Blake being tense the entire time as she kept Kensei in her peripheral vision.

"Blake, are you okay?" asked Pyrrha as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'm fine, why?" she replied now facing Pyrrha.

"It's just that... you seem tense."

"Don't worry. It's probably just the school work."

"I see. Well as long as you're okay," Pyrrha said not really believing what she said.

Blake left without saying another word at a fast paced walk. When she turned a corner however, she ran into Ichigo, almost sending both of them to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked as they straightened themselves out.

"Ichigo," she said, surprised.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing she seemed worried about something.

"I just ran into Kensei is all," she replied trying to wave it off.

"What happened?" he asked.

Blake looked at Ichigo before thinking. Should she tell him about her conversation with Kensei? If she did then he would find out she was a faunus and he'd ask questions. Like 'why is she covering her ears?' And 'who is she hiding from that they need to be covered?' All these questions swirling through her head as she looked at Ichigo before they stopped.

She then realized that the teen in front of her was a Shiba, and that they were the most trustworthy people in the world. If she didn't tell him everything, then she would have to tell him her suspicions about Kensei and that that was the reason she seemed tense.

"Okay," she said, confusing Ichigo.

"'Okay'?"

"I'll tell you everything that happened," she explained. Ichigo nodded and both went to the library.

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his eyes as Blake sat across from him with her hands on her lap and looking down. In the last hour, Blake explained everything to him. The White Fang, her being a faunus, what Kensei told her and her suspicions.

"So you think Kensei was a part of the White Fang?" Ichigo questioned.

"Maybe, all I know is that he is running from them. And the White Fang don't just make other faunus their enemy without a reason," she replied, both were now looking at each other.

"And what makes you think that it's the White Fang that wants Kensei?" he asked making Blake stop. She didn't even think that there was someone else that he could be running from.

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo sighed as he got up from his chair.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she did the same and followed him out the door.

"What I mean is that you have no reason to distrust him. You're both in the same boat when it comes down to it," he explained as they headed to the dorms.

"You expect me to trust him?"

"You've got the same enemy," he said stopping and looking at her from the corner of his eye. "That's all the reason you should need," he finished leaving Blake standing there alone.

"You think I was a member of the White Fang?" Kensei questioned as he stepped out from the pillar in the courtyard, surprising Blake as she wondered how long he had been following her and Ichigo.

"So you weren't apart of them?"

"I never said that," he replied to her question, making her tense her body.

"Calm down, I'm not part of them anymore," he said. "I haven't been for a long time."

"When did you leave?" she asked, relaxing.

"Shortly after that new leader took over," he said before walking past her. "I'm done explaining myself to you."

Blake watched him disappear before following his actions. She smiled slightly as she realized that two people here knew she was a faunus and was a member of the White Fang but didn't care. Hopefully her team will act the same way, but she did doubt Weiss would accept it so easily.

* * *

**Answering some questions:**

**At the moment there are four girls that I will pair with ichigo, I don't really want to add any more because I think it would be too much. When I started writing this story I had Pyrrha being the only one with Ichigo but after I put that poll up I've changed my mind because of your response. So now it is Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss and Blake. The Poll is still up so don't forget to vote. Sorry to those who liked the Jaune and Pyrrha relationship and in my opinion I'm starting to dislike Jaune but I do hope he grows some balls soon.**

**There are a few questions that will get answered later in the story, I know there was a review saying i forgot to mention Orihime and you were wrong i didn't forget her. I Didn't mention Orihime because if ichigo and the others went to a school for hunters they wouldn't have met because she isn't a fighter therefore she wouldn't hunt grimm.**

**There was also a review about Zangetsu saying it was plain but honestly what did you expect. This is the RWBY-verse. The only thing different about Zangetsu is that it's just a weapon, just like everything else in the RWBY-verse.**

**Someone also mentioned making a Zangetsu version of Jetstream Sam's HF Murasama blade. I looked at it and the first thing it reminded me of was Adam's weapon, and I automatically said 'no'.**

**Also thank you to Delta for pointing out the mistake I did on Ren's name.**

**And the reason I update so far apart is because I only write when I feel like it. I write more quickly when positive reviews are made, so if you review it's likely that the next chapter will come out sooner then it would. I don't mind if you write you opinions in the review in fact in encourage it, it helps me get a feel for the people i'm writing for.**

**More about the Shiba will be revealed later.**

**And I think that's it. Anymore questions leave them with your review and I will try to answer it as best I can without revealing too much of the story in the next chapter.**

**And that's it Thank you to everyone for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by SunaU.T**

* * *

"I still think this is a waste of time," said Kensei as he walked next to Ichigo.

"You know Kensei, since I've known you all you do is whine," deadpanned Ichigo.

Not long after Ichigo's talk with Blake, four teams were selected for collecting samples from the trees in the Forever Fall forest. Kisuke was jumping for joy when he heard the word 'sample' and couldn't wait for the field trip. Kensei was reluctant simply because Professor Goodwitch was leading the trip but Shuhei and Ichigo were indifferent.

So here they were with team RWBY, JNPR and CRDL in the Forever Fall forest with the blonde Professor explaining the reason everyone was here including herself.

"Shut up!" Kensei yelled back.

"However, the forest is full of the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun."

After Glynda finished speaking everyone walked into the forest with their team, except Jaune who walked away with team CRDL.

Looking left and right Ichigo couldn't find their idiot of a leader, "Anyone seen Kisuke?"

"I'm right here," Kisuke answered from behind them.

Turning around to face Kisuke, they all sweat-dropped at seeing the huge backpack Kisuke was carrying.

"What the hell?" muttered Shuhei making Kisuke chuckle.

"Allow me to explain," said Kisuke as he set his bag on the ground. "Because I doubt that we will ever get the chance to visit this place again, I will collect as many samples as possible," he finished with a grin that was hidden by his fan.

"You know these 'samples' are for Professor Peach right?" questioned Shuhei as Ichigo and Kensei walked away to collect the tree sap that they came here for.

"Really?" asked Kisuke as he gained a perplexed expression.

Shuhei sighed as he looked around for the others only to find that they had left him with Kisuke. He groaned as Kisuke asked him to help him unpack so they could start collecting samples that only Kisuke wanted.

* * *

"I can't believe I had to bring you along with me," a man's voice rang from within the forest.

"Waaah," another child-like voice sounded.

"I can't even understand you. I could easily do this on my own, but instead I'm forced to bring you. And stop drooling everywhere," the man complained.

"Oooooh."

"Yeah," the man said as he sniffed the air. "I can smell you, Shiba," the man grinned. "You are the last. Once I kill you it will just be us and those stupid weakling with wings."

* * *

Kensei and Ichigo were quietly collecting the tree sap in jars they were given before Kensei broke the silence.

"I know you spoke with the faunus girl about me."

"Blake?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah..."

"What about it?"

"You really don't care about it do you?" asked Kensei as he stood up with a full jar and twisted the lid on.

"Should I?" Ichigo questioned as he copied Kensei's actions.

"Considering the White Fang is everyone's enemy that isn't a faunus," Kensei scowled at Ichigo's nonchalant attitude about the White Fang.

Ichigo sighed before looking up at the sky, watching as the red petals from the trees around him and Kensei fell forever from the sky.

"The White Fang are not my enemies."

Kensei continued to scowl at his comrade, "So you consider them your allies then?"

Ichigo sighed once again before looking at Kensei, "Sorry, allow me to rephrase. What I meant to say is that, I don't consider them a threat."

"If you don't consider them a threat you must be comparing them to something else," said Kensei as he narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "Who are you comparing them to?"

As Ichigo was about to speak his eyes widened before he dodged a red beam that almost hit him. He ended the roll he was in next to Kensei and both faced the direction the attack came from.

"Tch, I was hoping I would kill you on the first try," said a man's voice as he stepped into the clearing both Ichigo and Kensei were standing in. The man had bright blue hair and eyes, and had a white jacket that was open with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He had white pants with black shoes. His weapons were the blades sticking out of his forearm guards that were white and had black gloves that were covered in armour with one smoking from the palm, which Ichigo guessed was where the attack from before came from.

Next to him was a young blonde haired boy with magenta eyes with the same white clothes as the guy next to him but he didn't have his jacket open and the sleeves weren't rolled up. His weapon was the purple broadsword on his back.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kensei loudly so that they could hear him clearly.

The blue haired man smirked before replying, "We are Espada."

"Great, just what I needed," said Ichigo rhetorically as he drew Zangetsu.

"Friends of yours?" asked Kensei as he pulled his blades from their sheaths from the back of his waist.

"Shiba a friend?" the man smirked as he got into a battle stance. "You got it all wrong pal. We are mortal enemies!" he yelled as he charged at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked both of his blades before he was kicked in the chin and was sent flying back and into a tree. The man ducked under the punch Kensei threw and elbowed the brawler in the gut, forcing him to take a few steps back from the pain. Kensei was ready to charge again before a purple blade entered his vision making him block with his knuckle blades. He grunted as he was thrown back by the force of the attack before landing back on his feet, looking at the blonde kid that attacked him.

"I'm not mature enough to hold back against a kid. So just to let you know if you continue to attack me, I will kill you," said Kensei, ending in a deadly whisper. The blonde just moaned before attacking Kensei again.

* * *

"Is that all you got Shiba? I'm disappointed," said the blue haired man as he looked down at a kneeling Ichigo. "I suppose I should introduce myself, not that it will matter once I kill you. But the name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo chuckled before looking up at his opponent. "Kill me, huh? Sorry pal, but the only person dying here today is you!" he yelled as he attacked Grimmjow, making the Espada block and kick Ichigo's ribs which said person ignored and punched Grimmjow in the face, forcing the man to stumble back.

"I do have one question though," said Ichigo as he took a defensive stance making Grimmjow look at him like he was an idiot.

"You've got to be kidding."

"How did the Espada know I was here?" asked Ichigo ignoring his opponent's comment.

"You really are an idiot," laughed Grimmjow. "Did you really think that a Shiba could quietly attend a school without anyone on the outside knowing? In case you didn't know, you are the only Shiba to have ever attended a school for hunting Grimm," he finished and attacked Ichigo.

"You think I don't know that?" Ichigo grinned making Grimmjow's eyes widen in realization.

'He knew we would come after him,' thought Grimmjow as Ichigo pushed him back before he received a small gash from Zangetsu on his chest. 'He is using the school to draw us out.'

"You know, I'm glad we are enemies," said Grimmjow, his grin returned.

"And why's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I get to have so much fun," he replied before attacking Ichigo again. Ichigo blocked the first strike and watched as Grimmjow raised his other hand up to reveal a circular device on his palm that started to glow red. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that this was the same attack as before.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled creating an explosion.

* * *

"This is such a pain," muttered Kensei as he stood across from the blonde who was looking at a butterfly. He looked over to see smoke rising from where Ichigo was fighting before looking back at his opponent.

"I haven't got time for this," he said as he charged his weapon with his semblance, creating an outline of green on his weapon before punching towards the kid, releasing what looked like blades made of wind that glowed the same green as his weapon before.

The kid dodged just in time and was able to avoid being hit. However, as he looked behind him, he saw that a large amount of trees were cut into pieces by the attack.

"That is the power of my semblance," said Kensei as he stood over the broadsword user. "My semblance is to create wind that I can use to enhance my weapon's destructive force in anyway I want. And with that attack just now, my weapon earned the name Tekken Tachikaze," he continued as he brought his fist back. "Now die."

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were standing to the side as Professor Goodwitch gave a dressing down to the members of CRDL before they were all taken of guard by the pillar of green that was followed by strong wind.

"What in the world was that?" asked Weiss after the wind died down.

"I don't know but we should check it out," said Ruby and she was gone before anyone could stop her. The girl in red was followed quickly by the others.

* * *

"You got lucky Shiba," said Grimmjow as he wiped the blood from his eye that was caused the wound on his head, courtesy of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.

"Keep telling yourself that," smirked Ichigo, mentally grimacing from the light burns that covered his right arm. The attack Grimmjow used was a dust based attack, Ichigo had no doubt about that. He knew Kisuke didn't make it because despite what he might have said he wasn't that much of a genius.

That means someone out there has the capability to make a powerful dust weapon, and whoever they were just made Ichigo their enemy.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later Shiba. But before I go, what is your name?" asked Grimmjow as he heard voices yelling in the distance.

"Ichigo Shiba," Ichigo answered and made no move to stop Grimmjow from retreating. Normally he would stop him, but he couldn't let others who had nothing to do with this war get involved.

"I'll see you around then, Ichigo," chuckled Grimmjow as his own shadow covered him and he disappeared.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes before sheathing his sword. "I guess it makes sense now," he muttered as the others ran into the clearing.

"What happened here?" questioned Goodwitch as she took in Ichigo's wounds.

"Grimm," was Ichigo's reply.

"You expect me to believe a creature of Grimm was able to do that to you?" asked the Huntress as she indicated at his burns. "And what about that green pillar from before?"

"That was me," answered Kensei as he stepped around the tree, his knuckle blades still in his hands and smoking slightly.

Glynda stared at the two teens before she sighed. She had been dealing with team KIKS more than any other team and was slightly proud, though more annoyed, to say that she knew them better than anyone else and she knew that they didn't cooperate with authority figures very well. And she could swear that they can communicate through looks alone.

"Very well. I'll leave it for now. Let's go everyone, this trip is over," she announced and ushered everyone to the aircraft that brought them there.

* * *

"Want to explain who those guys were?" asked Kensei as Ichigo and him were putting their weapons in their lockers after Ichigo had his injuries tended to.

"They were Espada, they said it themselves," explained Ichigo as he closed his locker door. He felt very uncomfortable putting Zangetsu in the locker, where he can't get to it easily.

"The kid I fought didn't talk," replied Kensei as he closed his locker too. "But they were there for you because you were a Shiba. So let me ask you, did I just paint a target on my back?"

"Maybe," sighed Ichigo as he faced Kensei. "The truth is that there is a war going on that no one knows about, and it was because of this war that the Shibas were wiped out."

At Ichigo's words Kensei's eyes widened in shock. A war that no one knew about, how is that possible?

"The Shiba clan isn't actually a clan, it's an organization called The Divisions. But because there were powerful Shibas leading that organization, people started to call it the Shiba clan. The Divisions were at war with a group that called themselves the Espada. Those two people from before are my enemies," explained Ichigo.

"So they won't stop until your dead then?" Kensei asked. He couldn't believe his ears. The Shiba were an organization and no one knew.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little afraid," confessed Ichigo.

"Why?"

"My old man told me that the first generation of The Divisions were made up of the most blood-thirsty killers, and half of them were killed my the enemies I'm facing," revealed Ichigo.

"You talk as if you'll be the only one fighting them," said Kensei, confusing Ichigo.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that after our little encounter with that Espada, I'll be considered your ally. Which I am, which also means that they are my enemies as well," said Kensei making Ichigo smile slightly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go tell the others."

"Right."

They both walked off not noticing Glynda who was standing behind the wall from across their lockers, listening to their conversation.

'I need to inform Professor Ozpin,' she thought as she walked towards his office.

* * *

"There is nothing I can do," stated Ozpin as he sat in his chair across from the standing blonde.

"But sir, that child brought a war to the school. No matter how skilled the students are, they are no match for the enemies of the Shiba," Glynda tried to reason.

"And you expect me to kick him out because of something he can't control?" he asked making the Huntress falter. He sighed, "I doubt that Ichigo Shiba will allow any of the students to be harmed or even involve them."

"If that is your wish," sighed Glynda.

"It is, now please inform the other teachers. While I will allow Ichigo to fight in this war, I won't allow us to be unprepared," he said as he twisted in his chair and walked towards the window before stopping, gazing out.

"What about the rest of team KIKS?" she asked pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I won't stop them from helping their teammate," was all he said.

"I see, if that is all then," she replied and left the room.

Ozpin sighed as he watched Ichigo and Kensei through the window. "Born to battle and bred for war," he muttered. "I wish you on the best of luck. For I fear a world without the Shiba protecting us Hunters and Huntresses."


	8. Chapter 8

**B****eta'd by SunaT.U**

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?"asked Ichigo as he stood at his team's door with three members of team RWBY in front of him.

"What I mean is that some things happened yesterday, she got mad, said some things I don't think she wanted to say and ran off. Ichigo, please, you've got to help," Ruby replied at a fast pace.

"And you want us to help?"

Ruby just nodded quickly making Ichigo sigh. Looking back into his room he saw the others getting ready.

"So I guess we're looking for Blake," Ichigo said.

"Anything to get out of this place," Kensei said as he walked towards the door, "I never thought I'd get so bored here."

"I didn't think it was possible either," Shuhei agreed.

"Well, looks like we've made our decision then," Kisuke laughed as he waved his fan in front of his face. "Time to go find the missing letter of team RWBY."

"What a weirdo," Yang stated as the others walked towards the lockers holding their weapons.

"Couldn't agree more," Kensei muttered, making Kisuke pout from behind them.

* * *

"Okay, we'll head north while you guys search the south," Ruby said as they all stood on a random street.

"Okay, let's go," Ichigo said as he started walking south.

"Think she told them about the White Fang?" Kensei asked as he walked beside Ichigo.

"Probably, it's not like she would run away if they found out she was a faunus."

Kensei just grunted and continued searching for the missing teen. About an hour later, they decided to break up into pairs with Kensei going with Shuhei and Ichigo with Kisuke. After even more hours of searching and having stopped for food, from where they were both teams heard an explosion and saw smoke rising from the docks making all of the run towards it.

However on their way to the docks, both teams were intercepted.

* * *

"Ichigo," Grimmjow grinned.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo scowled.

"Hello to you, too," Kisuke greeted as he waved his fan.

"Piss off, Hat n' Clogs," the blue haired man said, making Kisuke pout.

"This is the Shiba?" a deep voice questioned.

"He's mine, Yammy," Grimmjow stated.

"Whatever," 'Yammy' said.

Yammy was a tall and heavily build man that had a black pony tail and bushy sideburns leaving the rest of his head bald with the exception of his orange eyebrows. He had markings under his eyes and a ridge-lined cranium. He wore an open jacket like Grimmjow but didn't have the sleeves rolled up. He had the same pants and shoes and he didn't carry a weapon.

"Okay Shiba, this time nothing will interrupt us," Grimmjow said as he got into a stance.

"You're right, and this time..." Ichigo began as he unsheathed his sword, "...I'll kill you."

Finishing his sentence, both attacked and took the fight away from the two remaining people.

"I suppose we should fight as well then," a smiling Kisuke said as he drew Benihime.

"I need something to do to pass the time," Yammy muttered as he cracked his neck.

* * *

"You two are allies of the Shiba, correct?" a robotic voice questioned, making both Kensei and Shuhei stop and look at the roof of the building to their right.

They both saw a person standing there wearing a large cloak with a high collar covering their body and a pointed helmet on their head.

"Who the hell are you?" Kensei asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I am BG9, also known as Sternritter 'K'," the now named BG9 or Sternritter 'K' answered.

"A Sternritter?" a confused Shuhei said.

"I see, so Ichigo Shiba didn't tell you about us," BG9 said. "How unfortunate for you to not even know who your enemies are," it finished before revealing a mini-gun from underneath its cloak.

Both the students' eyes widened as the mini-gun pointed in their direction and the barrel started spinning.

"Move it Shuhei!" Kensei yelled as he dived from the bullets to the side and Shuhei did the same in the other direction. The building behind the two however wasn't so lucky and was completely destroyed, lucky no one was inside.

Kensei looked wide eyed at the destroyed building before the robotic voice spoke from behind him,

"You did well to dodge that attack. Now tell me, are there any more allies of the Shiba around?"

Kensei, in response, spun on the ground with a leg out hoping to kick his opponent's legs from under it, however he was unsuccessful as BG9 just jumped away from him.

"You did well to dodge that attack. Now tell me, are there any more Sternritter around?" Kensei smirked, having said the same thing BG9 said before.

"Yes there are," BG9 replied, making Kensei swear under his breath.

Kensei turned his head to try and get a look at Shuhei who was behind him but stopped to dodge a spike that was trying to impale him.

Looking at his enemy, he knew that he would have to defeat it before checking on Shuhei. Grabbing his knuckle blades, he got into a stance and prepared to attack.

"Is that your weapon? What is its name?" the Sternritter asked.

"Yeah this is my weapon, and what makes you think it has a name?"

"Everyone names their weapons, it shows the bond they share."

"And what about you?" Kensei asked, buying time to look for a weakness but that was hard because of the large cloak that was covering its body.

"I don't have a bond with my weapon because I must have feeling for that to happen," it answered.

"You saying you don't have feelings?"

"Correct."

"Fine then," he said as he gripped his weapon tighter.

"Are you going to tell me the name—" BG9 started but was cut off as wind exploded off Kensei, destroying the ground around him.

"Tekken Tachikaze!" he yelled as he leaped forwards and punched BG9 in the chest which sent it flying down the street, destroying it in the process.

"That is the name of my weapon," he said as he relaxed his stance.

"I see," its robotic voice replied, making Kensei get back into his stance.

As it walked out of the dust, Kensei's eyes widen as he looked at the holes he made in the right side of its head and body only to see darkness, no skin or blood.

"Are you even real?" he questioned.

"I am very real. I'm right in front of you, am I not?"

Kensei smirked wearily as he got ready to attack again. He leaped forwards to deliver the same attack but was surprised when BG9 sidestepped the attack and pierced his wrist.

"Tekken Tachikaze. Thanks to that attack from before, I was able to collect valuable information," it started before they were engulfed in a small explosion.

* * *

"I want to know something before we start," Ichigo said as Grimmjow and himself stood on top of a building.

"And what's that?" the Espada asked.

"How many Espadas are left?"

"Who cares? The only thing you need to focus on is me!" Grimmjow yelled as he slashed at Ichigo with his blades.

Ichigo was able to block the attack but didn't expect the vicious kick to the ribs, making him slide back. However, the Espada didn't allow him any time to recover and attacked again and again. Ichigo was able to parry most of the attacks but some were able to get through his defense and hit him. Luckily his aura was able to stop any damage to his body.

Swinging Zangetsu, he was able to meet Grimmjow's next attack creating a stalemate. However, the next words he spoke broke it.

"Getsuga Tenshō."

An explosion erupted and made a hole in the roof the two were fighting on. Grimmjow huffed as he gripped his chest as blood gushed forth uncontrollably.

"So that's why... that technique is so... dangerous," Grimmjow breathed as he glared at Ichigo who hadn't taken any damage.

"So you figured it out, huh?" he said. "The Getsuga Tenshō is one of the few attacks that can bypass a person's aura and attack their body directly."

"Bastard!" Grimmjow yelled as he held his hand out creating a red orb and firing it.

Ichigo watched the attack come closer before holding his hand up and blocking the attack, shocking the one who fired it. After the attack died down it showed Ichigo still with his hand up and the remains of the attack disappearing. Ichigo shifted his sword so the moon reflected off of it and Grimmjow was suddenly blinded before even more pain erupted from his chest. Looking down, he saw that Ichigo had cut him from shoulder to hip.

Grimmjow cursed to himself as he collapsed to his knees before falling forward on the ground.

Ichigo started to walk away before a hand grabbed his leg. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked down at Grimmjow who had a smirk on his face as the hand that was gripping Ichigo's leg started to glow red.

"Cero."

* * *

"Stop moving around you bastard!" Yammy yelled as he tried to punch Kisuke who was side stepping all his attacks.

"Now if I were to do that I might get hurt," Kisuke replied cheerfully as he continued to dodge the big man's attacks.

Yammy continued to try and punch Kisuke before he stopped and opened his mouth. Kisuke also stopped and watch closely at what the Espada was doing. He was surprised when a red ball appeared and fired at him, creating an explosion. Yammy laughed loudly as the attack connected with the teen.

"HAHA! Take that you little runt!" Yammy continued to laugh before a voice from behind stopped him.

"My my, that was an impressive attack. If I weren't the handsome young man I am, I might have gotten hurt," Kisuke said as if he weren't just attacked by a deadly technique.

"What?! How are you still alive!" Yammy exclaimed.

"You're wondering how I'm still alive?" Kisuke asked as he held up his sword. "Well I'm wondering about that myself."

"Damn you!" the Espada screamed. He opened his mouth and used the same attack from before and fired it at Kisuke who continued to stand there with his sword up. The attack connected, however it was split down the middle by the sword Kisuke was still holding up.

"No way," Yammy muttered in shock that his semblance was deflected.

"I know that attack," Kisuke stated in a serious voice, looking at the shocked man from under his hat. "I can't be hit by it."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Kisuke Urahara and I am the leader of team KIKS," he answered as he cut his own hand with Benihime, allowing his blood to run down the weapon. "Now Scream, Benihime."

* * *

Shuhei struggled to get up off the ground because of the beating his opponent had just given him.

"Still trying to fight? You are very determinant for a villain," said the large man standing across from the beaten teen.

"Ugh... Who the hell are you?" Shuhei asked in pain.

"I am Mask De Masculine, Sternritter 'S' and you are a villain," the now named Mask said with a large grin while pointing at Shuhei.

"You're delusional," he said looking up at the large man.

"Usually a villain tries to justify themselves but I see you are not. You must truly be evil," Mask said as Shuhei got to his feet.

"What a load of crap, I'm done talking to you. Let's end this," Shuhei said as he held his weapon up.

"Yes, let's put an end to this," Mask concurred.

After a short stare off, Shuhei was the first to move as he threw his weapon at Mask who dodged and raced towards him and performed a clothesline. Shuhei grunted as he was hit by the attack and thrown backwards into a wall before Mask was on him again.

"Star Eagle Kick!" the Sternritter called out and delivered a knee into Shuhei's stomach, making him smash through the wall. Mask snorted as he looked at Shuhei's defeated form on the ground.

"Justice is served," he said before looking up at the night sky and seeing several Bullheads flying away. "Our job is finished," Mask muttered before darkness started enveloping his form completely, then vanishing without a trace.

* * *

"Bastard," Grimmjow cursed as he stood, huffing across from Ichigo, who was huffing as well but not as bad and in better shape than Grimmjow.

"You don't look so good, Grimmjow," Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow was losing this fight and if he kept going, he was going to die. But his pride as an Espada wouldn't allow him to run away, so his only option was to win.

"Why don't you just die?!" Grimmjow yelled as he held his remaining arm up, the other one having been cut of by Ichigo. He formed a red ball that was soon released. Ichigo simply raised his hand and blocked the attack without even blinking. Grimmjow gritted his teeth at seeing Ichigo block his attack again.

"It's over, Grimmjow," Ichigo said as he shifted his sword then disappeared , then reappeared slashing Grimmjow's torso from shoulder to hip. Grimmjow grunted from the pain as he fell to his knees.

"I didn't think... I'd lose to you, Shiba," he muttered as he looked up at Ichigo, who had an aloof expression.

"You compared me to the others," the Shiba replied, though if he was talking about the dead Shiba or the students, Grimmjow didn't know.

"I guess I did," he said before falling to the ground.

"Looks like you won," Kisuke said, who just happened to arrive when Grimmjow fell.

"There's a lot more to go," Ichigo replied as he turned to Kisuke.

"Let's go find the others," he suggested, making Ichigo nod.

After looking around, they found both Kensei and Shuhei, who were looking worse for wear but not dead, which was good considering who their enemies were. They both explained what happened as the four of them made their way to the docks.

"After he hit me through the wall, I passed out," Shuhei finished.

"And what about you?" Ichigo asked, looking at Kensei.

"We fought, got my ass kicked, nothing more than that," he said as he continued to look forward but Ichigo did take notice of the cracks running along the arm of his weapon.

"I see, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Sternritter," Ichigo apologised.

"Who are they?" Shuhei asked.

"Wandenreich, another army involved in this war," he answered. "Before it was a three-way war between The Divisions, the Espada and the Wandenreich. But the Wandenreich made a deal with the Espada to wipe out The Divisions, since they were the bigger threat. And a truce was made."

"If they are still working together, then that means..." Kisuke started.

"That The Divisions are still active and strong," Ichigo finished.

"Then where are they?" Kensei questioned. "Because I don't feel like fighting their war for them."

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Ichigo replied as they saw Ruby and the others sitting on some crates with a blonde guy the didn't recognise.

"You look like you patched things up," Ichigo observed as they walked up to the others.

"And you look like you've been through one hell of a fight," Yang said as she looked at the group but mostly at Ichigo.

"You could say that," Ichigo responded, making Kensei grunt.

"Well we've had a great night, thanks for asking," Yang said.

"You're welcome?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"Well, it sure has been a fun night," Kisuke cheerfully said with his trademark fan in front of his face.

"Can we leave now?" Weiss questioned and everyone quickly agreed.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the Espadas Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Yammy Llargo have been killed," a man in white reported.

"I understand, you may leave," a deep voice said, making the man nod and quickly disappear. "It seems your Espadas aren't as capable as you thought they were."

"I expected that from them," a deep but feminine voice replied.

"So you sent them to their death then?"

"I didn't think they would die so easily."

"Well, I hope the others don't make the same mistake, Tia Harribel."

"They won't, Yhwach."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait my computer broke recently and I had to get a new one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by SunaT.U**

* * *

Kensei grunted as he blocked Ichigo's blade with his bladed knuckle before lashing out with the other. It didn't connect as Ichigo jumped out of the way. He didn't blink as Shuhei stopped Kisuke from attacking his back, dismissing the two behind him he engaged Ichigo again, making them trade blows with each other. The spar continued for another couple of minutes before they agreed to stop for the day and made their way to get something to eat.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave your weapon like that, Kensei?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the cracks on the weapon's left arm.

"It's just a crack," Kensei stated, which made Ichigo sigh.

"If you're sure."

"I can't believe we spent our time training instead of relaxing," Shuhei muttered.

"Now don't be like that, we grow as a team when we train together," reasoned Kisuke.

"You call trying to kill each other without semblance 'training'?" Kensei questioned.

Kisuke just chuckled, which made Kensei's eyebrow twitch.

"You're gonna have to get used to it," said Ichigo, making the others look at him. "Killing Grimm and killing people are two very different feelings."

"We know," said Kensei. "That's why we're doing this 'training'," he finished, emphasizing the word 'training'.

"Oh? And what would you call it?" asked Kisuke, putting his fan up in front of his face.

"We're teaching ourselves how to kill," he huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Same thing, idiot," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Shut the hell up, Shiba!"

"Looks like someone is in trouble," said Shuhei as he watched Professor Goodwitch quickly pass them with an angry expression on her face.

"Wow, I didn't think she could get angry at anybody but Kensei," Kisuke said with an amazed look on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kensei screamed with a huge evil smile on his face that showed his deadly fangs as Ichigo and Shuhei held him back from actually killing Kisuke.

"You're just like Ichigo," he sighed, making Ichigo gain a tick mark allowing Kensei to 'slip' out of his grip. That meant only Shuhei was holding Kensei back, but the teen didn't have the strength to hold back his silver haired partner. So Kisuke couldn't do anything as Kensei punched him in the face and continued to beat him up.

* * *

After finding out that the reason Glynda was mad was because of a food fight in the hall, team KIKS managed to find food that wasn't used as a weapon and ate quietly before continuing on with their day. The next day however, they were caught by surprise when they looked out the window to see an army at Beacon's front door. Kisuke explained how the General was also a Headmaster in Atlas and must have brought his work with him.

"Great, just what we need," said Ichigo as he looked at the airships.

"Well, at least we know why we got another day off of school," Kisuke said as they all walked out of the door.

* * *

After walking around for who knows how long, they ended up in the library with team RWBY and JNPR. Team RWBY was playing a board game and JNPR was doing various things, from sleeping to actual reading.

Team KIKS was watching RWBY play their game and sometimes got involved. Kensei was watching from behind Blake, having no real interest in the game just like how he noticed Blake was acting. Shuhei was behind Ruby, watching her try her hardest to win, Kisuke was next to Weiss grinning like no tomorrow, and Ichigo sat next to Yang after being forced to sit there by both Yang's persistence and Kisuke's physical pushing. Though, he did notice that Yang pulled his chair closer when Kisuke put it next to her.

"I hope you're ready Yang Xiao Long, because Shuhei and I are about to defeat you!" exclaimed Ruby as she pointed at her sister.

"Bring it on, there's no way I can lose with Ichigo on my team," Yang cheered as she pumped her fist and wrapped her arm around Ichigo's neck.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby called making Yang gasp in fake horror. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"Do something, Ichigo!" cried Yang as she hugged Ichigo from the side, making him blush as he felt her bosom press against him.

"And since Atlas is part of mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn," Ruby explained while only having her hands and head over the table. However she became confused when she saw the smirks on Ichigo and Yang's faces.

"Nice try Ruby, but you activated our trap card," said Ichigo as Yang held the card out.

Ruby squealed.

"Giant Nevermore!" called Yang as she hit the table, knocking several pieces over. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces," countered Ruby.

"That's just a risk we're willing to take, right Ichigo?" asked Yang, to which Ichigo nodded his head.

"You guys are way to into this," said Kensei, making Kisuke chuckle.

"Shut up," said Yang as she grabbed the dice. "Okay Ichigo, blow the dice for good luck."

"No," replied Ichigo in a final tone.

"What?!" said Yang in shock. "Why?!"

"Because."

"Fine," she said as she grabbed his hand and put the dice in it. "I'll blow."

Being the teenager he is, his mind went to the gutter after hearing her say that, and his face bloomed into red. The same could be said for the others around the table but some had different reactions. Weiss, Shuhei and Kensei being the ones with similar reactions. Kisuke was giggling to himself, Blake was in her own world so she didn't hear anything, and Ruby was just looking confused.

"Ready?" asked Yang and blew on the dice before Ichigo could respond. She looked into Ichigo's eyes as she continued to blow on the dice. Pyrrha, who was watching from the other table scowled in jealousy.

Once Yang took her lips away from his hand, Ichigo snapped out of his trance and threw the dice which landed on ten.

The next couple of minutes went on with Yang beating Ruby, Kisuke explaining to Weiss what to do and Yang countering her and destroying her army. They continued to talk until Sun showed up and introduced his friend Neptune who started hitting on Weiss, but she showed no interest in his advancements.

"You okay there Blake?" asked Ichigo as he noticed Blake spacing out.

"Hmm? What?"

"Are you sick or something?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing, I'll see you later," she replied before getting up and walking away.

"Was it something I said?" asked Sun.

* * *

"So you know what the deal is with Blake?" asked Shuhei as he laid on his bed.

After Blake left they continued their game with Sun taking Blake's place, but they all lost thanks to Kisuke actually being helpful unlike last time when it was Weiss's turn, and won the game. Now it was Kensei, Ichigo and Shuhei in their room with Kisuke doing something they don't care about. As long as it didn't bring back Professor Goodwitch, they were fine with it.

"Probably got sick of her teammates, something I don't blame her for," Kensei answered as he bounced a ball off the ground and wall before catching it again and repeating. "If it were me, I'd kill myself."

"Or kill them," muttered Ichigo as he watched the ball Kensei was throwing.

"What was that?!" yelled the silver haired teen.

"Nothing," Ichigo replied as he turned away to hide his smirk before he was tackled from behind by the brawler and was put into a rear naked choke hold.

"You wanna repeat it now, punk?" Kensei questioned him as he held a terrifying grin on his face.

Before Ichigo could say anything the door opened showing Kisuke. After seeing them, Kisuke gained a perplexed look on his face before he had his usual smile.

"Looks like you two are getting along."

"Where the hell have you been?" Kensei asked, being the first to react to his leader's appearance.

"Well I wanted to see how Miss Belladonna was feeling after her abrupt departure," he explained. "And I found out something veeery interesting."

"What was it?" Shuhei asked as his partner let go of Ichigo whose face was turning blue from Kensei adding pressure to the hold.

"It seems that team RWBY is going on a secret mission," the genius answered.

"Why should we care?" While Kensei didn't mind being around the members of team RWBY, he didn't see the point in being involved in their mission.

"It's about the night the Sternritter and Espada attacked us," after Kisuke said that, the other all scowled.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that the Sternritter and Espada showed up at the same time as the White Fang."

"So they're working together."

"Most likely."

"So what, we follow them?" Kensei guessed.

"Not all of us," said Kisuke. "They've split, Ruby and Weiss are going to the CCT to check for Schnee dust robberies, Blake is going to a White Fang faction meeting and Yang is paying a visit to a shady friend," he said repeating what team RWBY's plan is.

"What's OUR plan then?" Ichigo asked as he noted how serious everyone was. Not that he could blame them. Looking at it, they were up against three armies: the Wandenreich, the Espada and the White Fang.

"You will go with Yang," said Kisuke as he pointed at Ichigo. "Kensei, you go with Blake while Shuhei and I follow Ruby and Weiss."

"When is this mission happening?"

"Tomorrow."

"They work quick, don't they?" said Kensei as he crossed his arms.

"We better get some rest then. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Kisuke advised as he went to change his clothes.

"Time to put our training to the test then," said Shuhei as he too went to bed and Kensei silently copied him.

"I'm going for a walk," was what Ichigo said as he walked out of their room without waiting for a response.

* * *

Ichigo was surprised to find Pyrrha and Jaune training together. Of course it wasn't at the intensity of team KIKS's training, but Ichigo doubted Jaune would face the enemies he and his team would face. The swordsman continued to watch the two spar before Pyrrha was able to knock him down.

"You're improving, Jaune," Pyrrha complimented as she helped the blonde back to his feet.

"Thanks, but I still have a long way to go before I reach the level of someone like Ichigo," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sure you'll get there in time."

"I'm kinda jealous of him you know, being strong and famous. I'm surprised he didn't make leader," the teen said as he sheathed his sword.

"Being strong and famous doesn't make a leader, Jaune. Just look a team RWBY for example."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's get back before the others start looking for us," he said, walking towards the door.

"You go on ahead, I will be with you shortly," said Pyrrha, making the teen nod his head before closing the door and leaving her seemingly alone. "You can come out now."

"How long did you know I was here?" Ichigo asked as he climbed onto the roof from where he was hiding over the edge.

"The moment you opened the door," she answered as she faced him.

The two spent a moment of comfortable silence looking at one another before Ichigo broke it.

"Jaune seems to be getting better," he commented.

"Yes," she said simply, a little disappointed they were talking about someone else.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her disappointment.

"No, but I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"The night you came back from the town, you were injured," she said recalling the burns on Ichigo's arm. "With how strong you are, who was able to do that to you?"

Ichigo kept silent as he looked at her, her eyes were full of concern, which made his soften. She wasn't asking him who injured him, she was asking if he was going to be okay. He smiled at her which made her blush before he put his hand on her head.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine," Pyrrha's eyes widened at the fact that Ichigo was able to see through her question.

"I-if you s-say so," she mumbled as she looked at the ground with a red face.

Ichigo patted her head before walking away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I-Ichigo!" Pyrrha called before he closed the door.

"Hmm?"

"I-I... I... like..." she started to say but sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay then, goodnight," he said and closed the door.

"Goodnight," she mumbled back.


End file.
